Life after Death
by SomedayWillCome
Summary: Love. Hate. Resements. Romance. Fears. Memories. Past. Future. Life. Death. It dosen't matter now, Zac's dead already
1. Chapter 1: Cry

Chapter 1: Cry.

Rain was beating the glass. Thunders were making noise and lights. She was curl up on a huge empty bed, holding her knees, tears streamed down her cheeks. The frustrate cries of a baby make her stand up and walk through a dark hallway. When the doorknob make a 'click' a bright glow shine on the widows of the purple room and her body flinch. Cries became louder as she stepped near the white crib where a couple of tiny legs and arms were moving in the air. The small face of the 4 months old baby reflected fear and confusion. The brunette of 26 years old, hold the little girl in her arms and go back to the huge bed.

"Shush Layla it's just a bunch of lights and sounds" Her small voice echo around the big mansion. Vanessa's soft hand strokes her daughter's cheek. "There's nothing to be scared of" She said as silent tears run down her face.

The baby let a few whimpers out of her mouth calming down and suddenly the thunders secede. Her mother wraps a blanket around her body to protect her from the coldness of the night. Layla quickly fall asleep just like Vanessa.

She sunk into a nightmare and start sweating.

* * *

"_Damn it Vanessa! He's just trying to get sex from you" Zac yell at her_.

_Vanessa gasp. "Stop acting like a jerk! Who the fuck you think you are?" She yelled back._

"_I'm your fucking husband!" He was really upset. His wife was so clueless._

"_At least Jason doesn't yell at me, he's not a jerk, and he heard me!"_

_But Zac is right. Jason Rankin isn't someone you can trust. "He broke into your house, take your private pictures, sell them, and humiliate you in front of the entire world and you forgive him with a fucking 'I'm sorry it was an accident'._

"_IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" This was the third time she told him._

"_Accident my ass" He place his hands above hers. "Vanessa, you have a huge heart but that blind you and sometimes and don't realize that people isn't what they seem."_

_The frustrated women groan and walk away from him directing to the stairs._

"_I'm not done talking to you" Zac follow her. "Where are you going?"_

_She stop on the top of the stairs and yell. "Layla is crying! I need to go with her" And again leave him behind._

_He pull her into his chest and hug her waist. "Van I'm sorry, I know that I sound like a jealous husband but I'm only worried about you and our daughter."_

* * *

The scared baby woke her up once again. This time she was beside her. The bright blue eyes she inherited from her father were filled with water and the small nose she got from her mother turn red.

Again, Vanessa sited up and hold the little angel "Layla its ok, Daddy wouldn't want to see you crying from heaven, what's wrong, you never cry."

By the mention of her Daddy the girl upset more.

The door open and a tall figure walk in. "Het sis, what's wrong, is she ok?" Dylan Efron get out of shadows turning on the lights of the room.

"_What's wrong?"_ Vanessa repeat. "You want to know what's wrong. I'll tell you what's wrong. My husband is dead because he tried to save me from a fucking asshole. I AM the one who should be dead, not him"

"Nessa, you know he wanted to protect you, he loved you" Dylan walk closer to the bed and take his niece.

"And I didn't deserve it! I was so selfish and an idiot."

"He loves you" Starla's voice repeats her son's statement. Her mother in law stand in front of her bed. "I'm sure he really does"

Vanessa lower her sight and cry. "That's the only mistake he made; love me, fight for me, give up his life so I keep mine, that's really stupid"

"He did it because; he knew you love him back "Dylan said looking down to the baby that go back to the land of the dreams. "And little one too" he smile.

"Of course I love him. I never stop."

"Well honey, go back to sleep. I'll wake you up early morning to go the funeral" The older woman said and get out of the room, followed by Dylan.

_Funeral_. She thought. Her baby girl opened her eyes and looked directly to her. Vanessa smile and kiss the little forehead. The clock marked 12:09 AM. October 18th 2014. "Today is your Daddy's 28th birthday." She sigh. "I'm sorry angel, because of my fault you won't met the extraordinary men that your Daddy was."

"Van, don't blame yourself" He said in her ear but there was no response. "I wanted to protect you and this precious little angel" his two fingers stroke the cheek of the baby who look at him."I hope she gets to be like you" His arms placed around her waist and between his legs the beautiful woman rested there. Her shoulders worked as a support to his head and again he whisper in her ear. "I love you, you know that right?"

Vanessa looked around like if she was searching for something. "Dylan this it's not funny"

He laugh "Dylan is gone, silly, I'm right here"

Vanessa again looked around the room. A tear escape from her eye. "This is not funny, stop."

"Van, stop you're scaring me" His voice raise.

"Zac" A shaking body got up from the bed taking Layla with her. "No, I'm dreaming he's dead"

"No I'm not, Vanessa I'm right here why can't you see me?" He stand in front of her and cup her gorgeous face with tears in his hands. "Look at me"

The brown chocolates eyes grew wider, she saw him. Layla raise her hand and touch her father's jaw. His beautiful smile reappears. "NO, I'm dreaming, you're dead" His wife repeat shooking her head, pulling it away from her husband's grip.

"Vanessa lower your voice, ok, princess look at my eyes, everything is fine" Zac take her face again. His gaze directly at her eyes until she did the same.

Tears run down from both faces, looking at each other's eyes. Their daughter was clapping and giggling beneath them. For a minute she got lost and a smile bright ups her features. Temptation invaded him and making him lock his lips with hers. Fireworks flew. Sparks get between their mouths. If Layla wasn't in the way they could have continue until the very end.

"I love you." He pull apart. "I've been missing you like crazy" The father take his little girl in his arms for the first time after a long month. He sat on the edge of the bed and start playing with her.

Vanessa stay there not knowing what to do. Her husband was dead, she's 100% sure of that. But why he just kissed her. Why she can see him. Why? "Zac?"

He look up at her and smile. "Yeah?"

"Why are you here?"

His smile disappear and confusion attack him. "What do you mean? I live here with you"

"No, you left a month ago"

* * *

"_It's not my fault that you aren't here all day!" Vanessa remind to Zac that he only spends 8 hours at home._

"_Because I work, so you can keep buying all that crap you call jewelry and clothes!" He argue back. They were fighting again about Jason._

"_Oh now I take your money!"_

"_Will you please listen to me?"_

"_If you don't want that Layla prefer to be with Jason than you, then spend quality time with her" She was sick of having the same argue._

"_Why the fuck you're so stupid Vanessa!" He was sick too. His marriage of almost 3 years was going to hell because of an asshole._

"_Call me stupid once again ad I'll kick you out of the house!"_

"_STUPID!" Zac yell at her. He was extremely furious, tragically the love his life was the only one near to let go the anger away._

_Vanessa gasp, she try to hold back the tears but that seemed n impossible task, Her small hand hit his cheek bone with all the strength she had in her body, pink marks appear after her palm was removed."OUT! I want you out of here!"_

"_Its 4 AM, where the hell you want me to go?" He said rubbing his cheek._

_"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"_

* * *

"No, princess I thought we we're ok now" The ghost said a little hurt "What day is today?"

"October 18th"

"But when I left the house was August 30th" His mind start to race trying to remember what happened the last month but that didn't happened.

Her eyes showed confusion, fear, anger, desperation, shame.

"Vanessa what happened?" Zac put the small girl in her crib beside the bed and walk where his wife. "Talk to me."

"I…I…You…We" The words couldn't go out of her throat. "You…I…"

"Van please" His eyes were full of pain. "Baby I'm begging"

* * *

"_Van, please, I'm sorry, don't do this." He was looking up. Watching his clothes fly. Shirts, pants, shoes, hats. His entire closet._

"_You should have thought that before you opened your big mouth, don't you think? She take another bunch of Zac's favorites t-shirts and throw them down._

"_Stop Van, seriously this isn't funny"_

_For the big finale, she throw 2 suitcases, one almost hitting his head."Ooops" After slapping Zac and cry in his chest, she managed to calm and decide what to do. Apparently throwing his clothes was the best solution. "I'll be feeding my daughter"_

"_She's mine too!" He took part of his clothes and walk back to the stairs. "Remember? I help to make her and you ENJOY it"_

"_Where the hell are you going?" She placed on the top of the stairs. "I said out" Crossing her arms below her chest and glaring at him._

_His blue eyes glare back at her. "Vanessa Efron, move or I'll move you." He stand under a stair before hers._

"_Vanessa Hudgens for you, ok, and go on I dare you" She smirk._

"_Baby please I'm begging you"_

* * *

Zac took her arms and squeeze them slightly "Tell me what happened!"

And again she cried. Everything reappeared in her memory. Blood, Guns, Bullets, Fights, Tears.

His temperament didn't help much. He got mad and shake her petite body. "VANESSA!"

"No, go away you're dead" She shut her eyes and shook her head.

"VANESSA!" He yell again. "I'M NOT DEAD!" Zac throw her to the floor.

The lights of the room start turning on and off. The TV turned on the max volume. She couldn't stop crying. "This is a dream, this is a dream" The girl repeated over and over.

"STOP IT" The angry men kneeled down to her level and force himself to not raise the volume of his voice. "Please tell me what happened."

"No, go away you're dead" She repeat and the mirror in front of her broke in little pieces.

"Tell- Me-What-Happened."

"Go away, go away, and go away." She covers her face and curl up in her little shell.

Layla start crying loud. All the glasses in the room were broking and the radio turn on.

Zac couldn't help to cry too. Seeing his girls in tears because of him made him feel like the worst men in the world. He lay on the floor next to Vanessa and stroke her body. "I'm sorry" As much as he tried to calm Vanessa it didn't work. She continued to yell and cry.

Suddenly the lights of the hallway turned on, voices were buzzing, and the door open.

David Efron and Greg Hudgens leaded, for support their wives Starla and Gina and behind them Dylan and Stella.

Zac quickly stand up and face his father. "Sorry dad, it's just that Vanessa isn't feeling well, you guys can go back to sleep" His fingers wipe the tears and he fake the best smile he could to convince his parents and in-laws.

Stella cross the room and hugged her sister. "Ness, are you ok? Why are you crying?"

Gina copied her daughters motions and wipe Vanessa's tears. "Baby why were you yelling"

Greg and David check the room, searching for the reason of their daughter fears but the only thing they found was broking glass. Dylan turned off the TV and radio. Starla take her grandchild and try to calm her.

"Dad, listen everything is fine sorry if we woke you up" Zac say again but nobody looked at him, like if he wasn't there.

"He's here" Vanessa said in her mother's chest.

"Who's here baby girl?" Mr. Hudgens ask worried.

"Zac, Zac is here." She reply.

Her mother in law let a few tears out. Layla keep crying. "Where's he?" Starla give the baby to Dylan and sit on the floor with her daughter.

"MOM, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Zac yell confused "WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME!"

"On the door, he's at the door yelling."

Quickly every one stare at the door but they saw nothing. Nobody dare to say anything to Vanessa. But half hour later after she calm down David broke the silence.

"Sweetie, Zac is gone he can't be here" He said softly. "My son is dead"

"Maybe you were just dreaming" Dylan added.

Her sister of 19 years old agrees. "He just died 2 days ago"

"Zac is here standing at the window, cursing." The disturbed girl spoke finally. "He's upset."

"Of course I'm upset, everyone is acting like if I'm not here"

"Honey, Zachary is dead, it's ok that you imagine stuff but we're pretty sure he's not here" Greg said again.

"If I'm stuff, then why the TV and radio turn on and all the freaking glass is broke?" Vanessa defended her, looking hurt and scared but strong and forceful. "I'm not crazy"

"Nobody is saying you're crazy, baby it's just not possible that Zac is here" Gina tell the point of view of everyone in the room except for Starla.

"I believe you" The blond woman declared. "I believe you."

Vanessa keep looking at the ghost that convince her that, yes, He isn't gone, at least not yet. She forgetter all the people that surrender her and her attention was only for the men she love. Somehow they were talking without words. Zachary Efron was the only one who couldn't believe he's dead.


	2. Chapter 2: Fears

Chapter 2: Fears.

Sun finally hit her eyes. She couldn't sleep, she was too afraid of that. If she closed her eyes just for a while, the memories of the last month would haunt her again. So she found a way to spend the night. Watch the video of her wedding. 3 years ago. It was a September 1st of 2013, when everything was perfect. She watched it over and over. At 3 AM, Vanessa decided to see all the scrapbooks that contained tons of pictures, since their very first year of dating 'til now. Of course tears roll down her face and at 5:45 AM her laptop turn on and she log on Youtube to watch videos of them, which their fans created. When it was 9:50 Greg Hudgens knock the door.

"Sweetheart, are you asleep?"

His voice scared her so she close the laptop and laid "No" she said simply, at the moment when her father came in she pretend to yawn and shut her eyes.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked concerned.

"Nope daddy, I was already awake." Her lips faked a smile.

Mr. H -as Zac used to call him- notice all the items in the huge bed and he sigh. "I'm really sorry, Nessa"

His daughter returned him a confused look. "Sorry, about what?"

"He's gone"

"I'll get over it, don't worry" Her sight directed to somewhere else.

He realized she wasn't ready to talk about that subject, so he tried to change the topic. "Ohm… Starla send me to tell you that you should get ready to the funeral"

Vanessa only nodded her head and get up from the bed and attempt to go to the bathroom.

Greg walked to his always little girl and stop her. He gave her a tight hug and kissed her forehead. "Someday you'll forget all, sweetheart, you'll move on." He leaved the room and left his girl destroyed inside.

And all her thoughts appeared again. What if she does forget him? What if she does move on? What if in a couple of years she get married again? What if she stops loving him?

No. That was the answer for all that thoughts. Never. It just wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to forget her husband, she's his. Perrot.

Her reflect on a broken mirror caught her attention. Then she looked at a picture that was rested on the bed, a really old one, when they act like Aurora and Phillip, and a smile appear in her features. Vanessa remembered all the sweet things he whispered in her ear. And fear kidnapped her. She felt insecure. Before she cried, she directed to the bathroom again and followed her father's instructions.

The resent widow was finishing getting dressed in black outfit and then her mother interrupted all her thoughts. "Nessa"

"Yes." She looked at Gina. "I'm ready, just let me change Layla and I'll go down."

"I want to talk about that." The petite woman set on the mattress. "I don't think it's a good idea that you go to Zac's funeral."

"Why?" The brunette turned her body to see her mom directly in the eyes.

"Well, it's obviously you're not ok, Vanessa"

"Because I said I was seeing my dead husband last night? Mom, I'm not crazy."

"We already told you, you aren't crazy it's just the state of your condition isn't ok."

Vanessa shook her head. "And which condition should I have?" Sarcasm was in her voice, her hands rested in her hips. "My 27 year old husband is dead mom, _the_ love of my life, the dad of my angel, he's dead. We were suppose to stay together until we turn old and grey, see our grandchild playing outside our beach house. Mom you're lucky that dad still holds you at nights, kiss you, whisper sweet things, but I don't." Something was pulling down her voice, tears again. "And he didn't even die in peace, Zac died thinking that I hate him, that I didn't love him anymore. He died because a fucking bullet hit his chest instead of mine, so please mom, don't come here and tell me what the fuck feel!"

"Watch your language; I didn't raise you to talk to me like that!" Gina demand. The words of her daughter crumble her heart and her eyes spill tears too. "I understand that you don't fell well but it's just our opinion."

"_Well? _Of course I don't feel well, I feel destroyed, guilty, heartbroken, and sad, I feel horror and pain, and words can't describe my feelings, so _please _Mom just stay out of my life _please."_

"Vanessa." The older woman was worthless. How her little girl that always was happy and singing turn into a woman full of fears. When the little girl became se dependent from a boy that now is dead? Gina Hudgens was worthless.

"Just get out Mom; I'm not in the mood." She tried to avoid eye contact to her mother. "Sorry"

Mrs. Hudgens nodded and go out.

"She's just worried princess, that's all." The ghost of Zac was next to Layla, trying to hold his daughter.

The girl in tears, jump a little scared.

Zac looked at her. "Don't worry, I already know I'm dead, I just don't remember why." He explained.

"Why you don't remember?" Vanessa dared to ask, her feet froze right where she was standing.

"I don't know." He shrugged it off. "And I don't care, as long as I have you and my little angel, I'm fine."

"But you have to remember." She insisted.

"No, I'm perfect like this, just you, me and Lay."

"And how is that?"

He smile like if he had a master plan, like if nothing was wrong. "You'll see remember all the plans we made before Layla came?"

She nodded.

"We're going to realize them, just like we wanted, going back to San Luis Obispo, going to college." His smile makes her see everything again. "Everything is going to be perfectly fine."

But that dreams faded as soon as they came. "Zac" She took a deep breath. "What makes you think that I want that?" Her tone was soft, trying to not hurt him even more.

"It's our second chance, to be together" His arms settle around her waist after putting the sleepy baby on bed. "You said that we were leaving L.A., quit acting, going to college; raise Layla like a normal child." His thumb stoked her cheek. "We were going to open a studio, you were going to a professional photographer, and I was going to be an architect."

Negativity filled her. "Babe" Her small hand remained where once she hit his cheek. "How are we going to do that if you are _dead,_ if I'm alone, how are you going to be an architect? Zac it just can't happen."

Reality reflected in her eyes, she isn't the same; her glow was fading away, just like his hopes. "We can still do them."

"How" The million dollars question. "What if I can't see you? What if growing up Lay can't see you? Zac this isn't real."

A light knock ran though the room making the presence of Zac disappeared. Stella Hudgens get in the room. "Need some help?"

The older sister turned to face her little sister. "Umh…yes…with…can you...change Layla?"

"Sure" Stella grabbed her niece and put on her a black little dress. "Zac was here?"

Vanessa's eyes grew wider.

The 20th year old laughed at her sister reaction. "I believe you, me and Starla, it's all about fate." She finished dressing the baby and gave a warming smile to the woman in black. "No makeup?"

The black curls shake slightly. "No, Zac said that I look prettier without it." A little smile took avenge of the memory and steal her lips.

"You do." The younger one agreed and asked permeation to take Layla downstairs and get out of the room with her sister.

After baring Zac's body, Vanessa stood in front his grave, the stroller where the blue eyed baby was behind her. She was overwhelmed. People who she hasn't seen in ages were saying 'Sorry about your lost.' The preacher talked about love, forgiveness, life and death. Dylan even played a video of his brother's life. Friends of the friends who aren't even her friends keep telling her that he loved her, like if they knew them. She didn't cry during the ceremony, until a really crazy fan of Zac sneak in and yell in her face that she was reason of his death.

"I didn't realize that today he'll be 28." A voice said randomly. "And today Layla turns 4 months."

"You weren't here." Her eyes didn't move.

"I was right behind you Vanessa."

Her mochas directed to where the male voice was coming, and find the best friend of her husband looking confused. "Sorry, I thought you were Z… someone else."

"You were going to say Zac." Bubba Lewis spoke.

"No I wasn't." Vanessa could see, talk, touch, kiss and feel Zac, but her mind was still in denial.

"C'mon Efron, I know you, tell me."

"Nothing, I'm just…" A sigh escape from her thin lips, Bubba was right, he knows her when it's about Zac. "You won't understand"

The god-father of her baby smiled. "He loves you, that's why he's here." His eyes fixed at the grave.

She groaned frustrated. "I KNOW! I'm sick that in 2 fucking hours, everyone in this graveyard told me that he loves me, I KNOW!"

"Van, calm down" Zac said softly in her ear, hugging her from behind. "He's trying to help."

Last night Zac and Vanessa discovered that he could hear Vanessa's thoughts, and for them it was great because now she didn't have to speak out loud without her mother trying to take her to the doctor.

'_Leave me alone.' _The brunette thought. Her body moved so she could get free from the invisible grip.

"Sorry." Bubba said looking down, a little annoyed.

Vanessa sighed again. "No, I'm sorry I don't know why I'm snapping on people like this, it's just hard that's all."

"It's ok, I understand." His long arms pull her against his chest and his hands took place above her waist, pushing her as close as he could.

Zac's fists clench. Jealousy dominated him, making a thunder sound from the cloudy sky. Causing Vanessa to jump out of the arms of his suppose best friend.

'_Stop it, he's just hugging me_.' Her mind spoke for the man on the grave. _'He's our friend, remember?'_

"I hug you and you pull me apart!" The jealous one said out loud.

"You want me to drive you home?" The alive one sounded more interested then helpful.

"Umh… I don't think the stroller fits on your car." She faked a smile. "Plus I have my car."

"Sure." His breathe hiss. "Are you staying?" A nod from her was all he needed to leave. The cemetery was empty, just a widow, a ghost and an orphan.

"I can't believe he's doing this." Zac say shooking his head, following his wife and push the stroller.

"He's trying to help Zac." Her eyes looked at his. "You say it."

The blue orbs rolled. The silence appeared. And they keep walking.

"Did you think about what I told you?" His muscles relaxed and he finally look at her.

"No."

"Why?"

Now she was the one who couldn't look at him. A knot in her throat formed, trying to omit her voice but she knew too well her husband and if he didn't get an answer soon he'd start to get anxious and angry. "It's not possible Zachary, and you know it."

His feet stop, his fingers take her chin and made her look at him. "You wanna throw away everything we have done?"

No response.

"Van, we have the most beautiful relationship in the word, we have the most beautiful daughter, we have a gorgeous home in the beach waiting for us, and we have an extremely breathe-taking, amazing, wonderful, thing. And you want to throw it away." He thought his little speech will convince her but she stepping apart from his grip again proved him wrong.

"Fine, let's say that I take your offer and I leave everything behind." Her voice turned in defense mode. "What am I going to do if the money runs out?"

"It's like 360 billion dollars; I don't think they run out fast."

"What if Layla growing up can't see you or hear you?"

"_We'll _figure it out _if _it happens." Zac reach for her hand and lace their fingers. "Stop saying what if, that hasn't happened, let's live our present."

"But Zac, I'm not going to stay like his forever either Layla, you can stay 'young' but I don't."

He groaned. "Stop it Vanessa, This is a life time opportunity, people pray for this every single day and you keep putting buts and what ifs. We get a second chance, it's our fate."

"You don't get it!" She yelled and cried again.

"Can't you remember our vows? We promise to be together until death…" The words stop, he realized.

"Say it! Death! It has already torn us apart, don't you see it? We have to move on." She was hurt, physically and emotionally, she had to blow up at some point. "Zac I watch you die in my arms, I had your blood on my hands I feel your heart stop beating and I breath your last breathe" Her emotions were too heavy, she fall in the green grass and out of sudden rain start falling. "I had his smirk recorded on my head, I was crying, Layla was crying, the 3 of us were on the floor were on the floor, You were saying goodbye to our daughter cause that moron shoot you, she was looking at you, like if she knew what was going on. And he was beating you, and you were there, laid in the floor, and I couldn't help you. Then you say 'I love you Vanessa' and he shoot you again, and he smile, like if he had earn some price, you were still alive and he made you watch how he rape me. Then the police came and he escaped. And we were still there, on the floor and the last thing you did was kiss Lay's forehead and mine and say that you love both of us" Her teary eyes look at his, het body start getting soaked.

He extended his hand to help her up. "C'mon, I don't want that you or Layla get sick."

"You don't remember."

"Take my hand."

"You don't remember." She repeated.

"A little bit, yes, now, take my hand." He ordered.

She took it and get up. They get into the car and she was about to race it when he stop her.

"You're not driving in this rain, much less crying" Zac pull her in his lap and hold her tight. "Talk to me, if you want to talk, I'm going to listen Princess. Tell me, what's bothering you?"

Vanessa buried her face in his chest, and touch where his heart it's supposed to beat. "There's no heart beat."  
"That's what you want to talk about?"

"No."

"Then tell me."

She let out a heavy sigh before express her feelings. "I'm afraid that that when she grows up, she question me about why I let Jason came back in our lives, I'm afraid that she yell me that I ruin her life when she was just 4 months old."

He made her look at him. "It's not your fault."

"It is, because I was so stupid all I wanted was that you spend more time in home with us and I ended up killing you!" Vanessa cried.

"Shh, stay calm, you didn't kill me ok, it's not your fault." His soft lips kissed the little tears that dropped her eyes quietly.

"It's my fault that she won't have a father to fight with; it's my fault that you won't be on her fist day at school, when someone breaks her heart, when she needs a man that tell her how beautiful she is, someone who over protect her from the boys, someone who walks her down the aisle, She's going to hate me, Zac."

His eyes were closed and he cupped her face in his hands. "Listen close, Vanessa, I need that you understand this" He waited for her to nod. "Stop saying it's your fault. I was protecting the most beautiful gift, life could have give me, stop saying Layla is going to hate you, she just turn 4 months today."

She nodded again.

"I don't remember hoe I died, just that I was fighting with Jason and that's it. I don't know is this is going to last but I want to enjoy every second I've had whit you and our baby, I'm not going to push you into something you don't want to do, if you don't want to go back to San Luis Obispo that's fine with me."

"Za…"

"I'm talking" He interrupted softly. "Layla is going to be perfect with or without me, because you're an amazing mother since the day we find out that she was inside you, you stayed alone with her for 2 months and she's ok, I don't regret this." His perfect smile hypnotized her. "I'm actually glad I did it, because otherwise our angel would have never met her awesome mommy, and I'm proud of it, the only thing I regret is that _I_ let Jason back in our life, because I spend more time working then with you and Lay, and when I finally intervene it was too late."

"What on earth we did wrong? Why this is happening to us, Zac. I don't want to live without you, please forgive me, please." Her tears couldn't stop, she just let out everything.

Yes, he's dead. But that didn't stop him to cry, he hold her tight not wanting to let her go ever again.

"I'm scared Zac, I'm so scared."

"I'm here, I won't leave you, I'm here Princess, I won't let someone touch you again, I promise you I'll protect you and Layla from everything."

And he wasn't kidding; no one was going to touch his wife again. He was going to make sure of that.

"I promise."

* * *

**Thank you for waiting and I hope you like it, I promise that chapte 3 will be better. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Not ready to let go

Chapter 3: Not ready to let go.

Layla Elena Efron was only 4 months old, if look at her you wouldn't guess that Zac Efron is her father except for the big blue eyes she got from him, she was very calm and quiet, she barely cries and most of the time she's asleep, but not now. She was very awake in her daddy's arms - of course she didn't notice that said man is death - her mommy walked slowly in the guest house of her godmother, Ashley Tisdale, where all the Hudgens and Efron family had been staying since October 17th. Vanessa was covered in mud which caused that her black outfit seemed brown. The house was dark for being 5pm. Layla watch how she was moved to her mother's arms and then a light illuminated the kitchen where they were located.

"Vanessa where were you?" Gina look at her daughter and her face reflected a disgusting expression. "And why are you covered in mud?"

"I was at the grave yard." She started walking again.

"I'm talking to you, don't walk away from me."

Her mocha's eyes rolled and her body turned to her mother.

"It's 5:30, you at the grave yard for 5 hours?" The older woman asked with a hint of seismic in her voice.

"Don't even think about it, she's worried about you." The ghost warned to his wife about the thoughts that crossed her mind.

"_She didn't want me to go to your funeral!" _Vanessa shouted in her head.

"Just tell her something about the storm." He tried to calm her down touching her, which worked.

"I didn't want to drive in the rain, much less crying."

"The rain stopped 3 hours ago." Gina argued with a cocky attitude.

"Outside L.A. didn't stop." She responded the same way.

Before the conversation turned way too heated for both women, Starla was coming from upstairs to save her daughter from more interrogation, along with Stella and Dylan. "Oh God, sweetie, what happen to you, where were you?" Starla asked concerned.

"And why are you full of mud?" Stella asked.

"Give the baby to my mom." Zac instructed.

Vanessa did as she was told and smile to her mother in law. "I'm sorry, I was at the grave yard and I sat on the grass and then the storm came."

Gina rolled her eyes. It's not that she doesn't like Starla or that she envies the relationship that her daughter and the mother of her son in law had develop through the years, it's just that the special bond Gina shared with her oldest daughter was staring to brake, thanks to all the problems Vanessa has gone through since the past months with Zac. Vanessa start to shut her out from the world and it could past weeks without the Hudgens hearing anything from their girl.

"Sis, you got an appointment at the LAPD, remember?" Dylan said while he played whit his niece.

"Your date was at 4:45, but Dyl change it to 6:00 pm." Her little sister explained.

"_I don't want to go; they try to make me look like Jason's accomplice." _

"You have to go princess, I'll be right there with you." Her husband planted little kisses on her cheeks to make giggle, but it just didn't work.

"Do I really have to go?" She asked with a pout in her lips.

"I can go with you if you want to." Dylan offered.

Vanessa looked at the set of blue eyes staring at her. It was like her daughter was urging her to do it. "Fine, I'll just take a bath."

The younger Hudgens smirk. "Well you can thank me and Starla now, because we prepare you a bubble bath with relaxing candles and salts, you're very welcome."

"Thanks." The widow smiled weakly at her sister.

"Say something to your mom, she feels bad." Zac instructed again.

This time the brunette didn't obey. _"Welcome to my world mom."_

"Vanessa we need to talk when you come back." Her mother said huskily.

"Whatever you say, mom." Vanessa walked to her baby girl and kiss her little forehead before depart to the promised bath that was waiting for her.

Her naked body rested in the bath tub, her eyes were closed and finally she started relaxing, leaving her mind in blank, sadly her memories didn't.

* * *

"_I've gone for a week now; Vanessa please let me come back." Zac begged. He and his wife were discussing about their current situation._

"_Ness, I'm here!" Jason yelled from the front door._

_Zac grabbed the stuffed bear of his daughter and squeezed it in his hand. His skin crawled just by hearing the voice of his enemy. "What the hell he's doing here." He said between teeth._

"_Behave please." Vanessa ordered. She was shaking a little. The baby was in her arms being feed."I need you to act like a grown up so we can talk please."_

"_Efron"_

"_Rankin"_

_Both man looked at each other's eyes. Zac's eyes turned grey, dark grey. Vanessa knew that his eyes only changed with his mood. And deep dark grey wasn't the best mood to be around._

_And Jason didn't help much. A smirk appeared in his mouth as he came up with an idea piss off the man in front of him. He moved closer to Vanessa, placed his hands in her hips and kissed her near the lips._

_Zac's instincts immediately tell him to attack. So he did so. His strength pulled Jason to the ground and start punching him on the face._

_Vanessa freaked out. "Zachary! Jason! Stop it!"_

"_Stay away from my family!"_

"_Zachary!"_

* * *

Zac tried to wake Vanessa up. She was so lost in the memory that she started drowning. "Vanessa! Stop it, c'mon open your eyes, I need you to wake up." She started scoffing and her eyes opened slowly. "God, you scare me, don't you ever do that again."

The brown orbs couldn't find Zac, so she fixed her eyes until her husband appeared beside her. _"Why you didn't let me die?"_

"What?" He said confused. "I wasn't going to let you drown in the tub."

"You should have! I was going to be with you forever, why you did it?" She started to shout and the noisy house stayed quiet for a while.

"Keep your voice down, our family is downstairs."

"_I don't give a damn! Why you did it?"_

"I already told you."

"_No, that's not a reason, I want a reason."_

"Because we have a daughter that needs you, I already hurt her enough by leaving her without a father and now you want to leave her without a mom! She's only 4 months!" Zac said pretty upset by the reaction of his wife. He was right after all. "You can't just plan your death, I'm sure I didn't."

Vanessa looked down. "Sorry, I don't know what I'm saying, sorry, I'm sorry."

"Just don't do that again Van, it's not worthy." The ghost kissed the tanned girl's lips and looked at her with pure worry in his eyes. "Are you ok? Can you breathe?"

Her head nodded and moisture blocked her sight, but she had cried her tears out. "I can't close my eyes cause then everything repeats I want that to stop Zac." Her mouth let out as she tried to get her gain her breathe back and hide her face on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you can do it princess, it's too soon now, but when the time comes you won't even remember it." His soft tone told her to comfort her. "We can go home, we can start all over, we can do whatever you want baby, as long I'm with you, everything's going to be fine, you don't have to do this stuff, I'm going to be right there beside you all the time."

Before she got a chance to reply, Dylan's voice interrupted. "Nessa, it's everything okay? We hear you yelling and your mom got worried."

"_Yeah, right. Of course she did."_

"Vanessa…" Zac warned.

"I'm ok, Dyl." She said loud enough so the boy could hear her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine, I'll be waiting for you downstairs."

The couple waited to keep talking until the footsteps slowly fade away, and the noise fill the house again. Zac helped his wife to get out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her body. "Why don't you get ready while I check on Layla, okay?"

"Boo?"

Her husband moved some hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear with a smile on his lips. "What is it, princess?"

Vanessa wrapped her arms around his torso and ducked her face on his shirt; she noticed that he was still wearing the same piece of clothing from the day he died. "Today's your birthday." She whispered.

"I know, 28."

"_Layla and I made you a gift like 2 weeks ago." _She made her way to Layla's playpen and take out a box. "It's not much, we just… I thought it'd be nice just do something simple this year." Her hand passed the little box to him and watched as he open it. "I hope you like it."

Zac contemplated the silver sleeve in front of him; it had recorded a butterfly with a tiara on top, plus a little bird. "Layla and you." He said smiling.

"_And Efron, our last name means lark remember? And Layla means princess of the woods, and well my name means butterfly." Her face turned a little pink. "And it matches my necklace."_

The necklace she was talking about was the exact same patron in Zac's sleeve, he give it to her, the day their angel was born, the only difference is that Vanessa's is made of gold and has a little diamond in the middle.

"I love it, Van, thank you it's beautiful." His arms pulled her as closer as he could and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, just keep that in mind you don't have to do all this crazy stuff to be with me, I'm always going to be with you."

"You promise?" Vanessa whispered in the lowest tone as she rested her forehead with his, enjoying having the love of her life so close.

His soft lips kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips again; he had to control himself so he'd be availed to pull apart from her, it was so right, simple and perfect, soon he felt her arms around his neck and he wrapped her waist so tight, when he sensed that his wife was struggling to breathe, he pulled apart. "I promise you."

"I love you too."

After Vanessa finished getting ready, she went downstairs to find all her family in the living room. Stella and Dylan on the floor joined by Layla; Starla and Gina side by side on the couch and Greg and David watching a baseball game- that least that's what she thought - Like when Vanessa was 21 and they'd come for Labor Day or 4th of July, and all she got to worry was having the fridge full and the guest rooms ready. Before she became the women she is today, haunted by her mistakes.

"Ready, sis?" Dylan asked standing up.

"Yeah, just let me get my purse." The brunette looked at her mother in law. "Mom, will you please take care of my angel, she'll be hungry by 6:30 and I left some breast milk in her crib."

Starla smiled and nodded.

At the minute the widow of Zac Efron arrived to the police station, flashes attacked her and Dylan, the difference this time was the paparazzi didn't ask anything, they'll remain quiet. When she put a foot inside the building Detective Morris received her.

"Good evening Miss Hudgens" The man greeted her and show her the way to his office. "This way please."

"Excuse me but its Efron." Vanessa corrected and looked at her brother. "Can my brother come with me; I don't feel comfortable being alone right now. Plus I already give my declaration and I can't find a reason to be here when I can be in home with my 4 month old."

"Sorry Miss Hudgens, but we find some spaces in your declaration and it's really important to fill them so we can find Mr. Rankin."

"It's going to be okay Nessa, I'll be right here." Dylan comforted her.

Her eyes rolled in annoyance. "Fine just make it quick, I need to be with my daughter."

"This way please."

Once she arrived in the room a man was waiting for her. The man didn't introduce himself but she didn't have much time to look at him, the question bombarded her immediately. And like she predicted they were asking about a brown eyed man named Jason.

"So Jason fights back after your husband attacked him?" The detective asked.

"No, Zac didn't give him a chance, I tried to stop them but all the noise upset Layla, and I just couldn't do anything.

* * *

"_Zachary, please leave him alone."_

_Jason was done, there was no way he could defend himself, Zac's strength didn't give him any options, only one. Vanessa was going to be in the wrong side and stood up for the outsider. Finally, the monster that overtook Zac's body calmed down. His knuckles were stain in blood, and his still grey eyes looked at the love of his life. He regretted it, but what's done is done. "I… I'm… I'm sorry."_

_Vanessa wasn't even look at him, she got her attention on the crying baby. "Leave, just leave." She whispered. "Get out."_

_He wasn't going to leave like that; he had to give it a try at least. "Prin…"_

"_Don't you even dare to say it, don't you dare to call me Princess, and I want you out!" _

"_Van…"_

"_No! Zac, the only thing you've been doing the past months it's hurt me and our daughter, and always put yourself first and don't even think what reaction it's going to cause and I've reach the edge of my patience with you and right now I can't even stand being in the same room with you, so Zac if you care about our relationship just leave, please."_

* * *

"What happen after your husband leaved?"

She shrugged. "I heal Jason's injuries."

"Are you mad with your husband?"

The set of brown eyes looked confused at both man.

The man she didn't known but seemed familiar raised his eyebrows. "Well, after you and your husband fight, he didn't come back, am I right, Miss Hudgens?"

"It's Efron, I' Mrs. Efron."

"Whatever." The detective murmured. "Answer the question."

Vanessa looked down at her lap and talk in a low tone. "No."

"Excuse me, I didn't hear you." The mysterious man said.

Her gaze raised and talked loud enough. "No, he didn't come back."

"So in abscess of your husband and Jason back in your life, maybe a sentimental relationship develop."

A gasp escaped out from her mouth. "_Sentimental _relationship?"

"Yes or no, Hudgens?"

"No, of course not, and it's Efron!" She shouted. "I don't understand how this is going to help to find Jason!"

"So you're questioning out methods?"

"This is just stupid!"

Mr. Morris kept pushing Vanessa's buttons asking irrelevant questions. "Miss Hudgens, do you know how much money is on your husband's bank account?"

Vanessa just laughed with sarcasm.

"Miss Hudgens, do you find your husband's death funny?"

"Ok you know what? That's it, call me Hudgens one more time and I swear I'm going to storm out this fucking circus." Her look was serious, she wasn't kidding.

"Answer the question." The detective demanded again.

"Yes, a lot."

"And who keeps the money in case of, I don't know, he dies." The strange guy pushed.

"Oh I get it! You think I killed my husband, just so I could get his money, well, for your information, before our daughter was born we put pretty much all our money, in an account with her name, so when she turns 21 she'll be the only one who can touch that money." Her lips played a polite/ faked smile at the stranger.

In return, he looked at her evilly, rage and rancor was definitely on his eyes, and for a minute Vanessa thought she knew that look.

"You should do your job before making me come here and start asking stupid questions." And with that, she took her purse and storm out of the room.

* * *

"_He's an asshole Vanessa!" Jason Rankin said for the 98__th__ time, of course he was referring to Zac._

"_He's my husband, he's upset, and he just wants to see his daughter." Vanessa remind him for the 98__th__, apparently Jason forget sometimes at she's the wife of Zac Efron._

"_C'mon!" He laughed sarcastically. "Did he care to call and ask how she was for the last month? No! Ness you know he's an asshole." Jason has a point._

"_Still, I love him, I know he loves me, and I know he loves Layla, We have a family now, it's not like when we were teenagers and stop talking for something stupid, we need to work this out, and he's trying and I want to give him another chance. He's __my __husband Jason, you need to understand that." _

"_He could not be."_

_Vanessa gasped. "You know I can't do that, I'm not going to throw away 11 years, just because he doesn't like you and you don't like him."_

"_Did he to fix things with you on your anniversary?"_

_She looking down and sighing was enough response for him._

_Jason lifted her face and smile adoringly. "He doesn't love, I do."_

* * *

"Vanessa, are you ok?" Dylan asked concerned, she didn't give him a real explication about what happen with the detectives. She just said they were stupid and laid on the passenger sit of an old Alero that once belonged to Zac.

"Uh?" Her eyes looked confused at Dylan.

"Are you ok?" He asked again.

She nodded.

"I don't think you are." The 23 year old laid eyes on his sister, shooking his head.

V sighed in annoyance. "Great, you're on my mother's side!"

"There are no sides, Vanessa, and you know what I'm talking about, since we were on the hospital the day Zac died, you are like in another dimension."

"I'm tired; I haven't sleep in 3 days." Vanessa made up as an excuse, hoping it would shut up Zac's little brother.

Dylan put his eyes back on the road, trying to hold his laughter. "Nessa, when Layla was born you spend 9 days without sleeping; don't come to me with that crap."

"I'm an actress and I drink a lot of coffee." The brunette faked a polite smile again.

"Stop making stupid excuses and tell me why you are acting like this!"

"Dylan, I watch my husband being killed, I lost him, I lost the love of my life in the worst way possible, I'm not ok, I don't want to be ok, and I don't need to be ok." Tears blocked her sight.

The youngest son of the Efron clan, grabbed his sister hand and looked at her. "Vanessa, I lost my brother too, Stella lost her big brother, mom and dad lost their son, even your parents lost a son too, Zac _is_ an important person for all of us, but we know that it's harder for you, so we're putting our pain aside, so we can help you but you keep pushing everybody away, Gina is very worried about you and she's trying to understand you, but if you don't give her a chance, you'll never know that."

Vanessa was shocked. Her eyes kept looking at the man in front of her, her Dyl wasn't the same 12 year old she met a long time ago, he was starting to talk like his brother and that wasn't something she expected to happen. "You're talking like your brother." Was all she could say.

He laughed at her response. "Of course not, I'm the funniest version of him."

"I'm sorry Dyl, I'm just trying to get used to the idea that he's gone forever."

"But he's always going to be with us, no matter what."

"I'm not ready to let him go." She whispered

The pair of grey eyes smiled at her. "You don't have to, at least not now Nessa."

Zac's wife returned him the most sincere smile she could at that moment. "Have I told you, you're the greatest brother in the world?"

"Oh I know I am, you don't have to mention it, of curse saying it every now and then wouldn't hurt you." Dylan looked back at the road with a smirk.

And Vanessa knew that she needed to talk with her mother, Zac's death was the breaking point between the mother-daughter relationship, maybe everything would get better if they talked calmly and Gina would understand her daughter's situation. Vanessa was sure of one thing: She wasn't going to let go Zac, he was the only thing that kept her world from crumbling in little pieces.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions & Needs

**Chapter 4: Decisions & Needs.**

**First of all I wanna thank ****pumpkinking5 ****for the amazing reviews and your words, you really know how to make someone feel better, And just… THANK YOU. And to ****cncgrad02****, you are my hero, I love every single one of your stories and you are an inspiration to me, hopefully I get to write as amazing as you do, thanks for subscribing to this crazy idea of mine :). Anyways, here's chapter four. It answers a few questions and situations, hope you like it.**

**A/N: I do not own Lady Antebellum or their music, lyrics are in italic and bold, the song is called "When you got a good thing." I've always imagined that it will be their wedding song and I just picture them dancing with it and Zac spinning her around, anyways … enjoy :)**

* * *

"We need to talk." Zac said, sitting in the edge of the bed, facing Vanessa with their daughter.

Vanessa was determinate to talk with her mom and try to work things out, but as soon as she entered the house the pressure became too much, so the first thing she did was take Layla and locked the door of the master bedroom. To her surprise, a serious Zac was waiting for her, and the chatting seemed serious like his face.

"We already talk, Zac." She tried to avoid the unavoidable.

His lips released a sigh and he opened his arms as an invitation for his wife. "Come here." The tone was flat, not letting go a hint.

She tugged a tiny smile and she settled on his lap, her head resting on the crook of his shoulder, and soon his arms surrender her.

Layla was awake, watching the scene of her parents motions rolled in front of her. Blue and brown met her, and she tried to struggle for freedom just to get more attention for her daddy. Zac smiled at her. "She's definitely your daughter." He joked to light the heavy mood.

"Not funny." She whispered in her baby voice, looking back at the blue eyes.

He played a half smile. "C'mon, laughing wouldn't hurt you." His lips touched her temple trying to ease her nerves.

"Do we really need to do this?" She questioned.

Her thoughts crossed his mind, understanding what she was talking about. "You need to decide what you want." The flat tone came back.

Her cute pout adorned her face, causing Zac to smirk. "What about you?"

"I want what you want." He said with confidence.

"You wanna go back to Arroyo Grande."

Zac let out a heavy sigh, stroking his daughter's cheek. "Well… yeah, but I go wherever you go, if you want the same, then that's an extra bonus, but we're talking about Lay's life and your life."

Her face ducked again in his neck. "_I want to forget."_

His fingers caressed her long curls, taking in her scent; he was going to miss her so much. "I know baby, I know, but it's very simple just say yes or no."

Before Vanessa got the chance to even think straight, her mother stormed in.

"Vanessa Anne Hudgens!" Gina exclaimed, knocking the door as hard as she could.

Layla's lip started to tremble; scared by the sudden noise in the room, her mommy was the first to notice it. "Mom, keep your voice down, you're scaring Layla."

"Open up." She choked out.

Vanessa sighed "Only if you promise to calm down, I don't want Lay to start crying."

Through the door the sound of Gina taking air, get to the small family. "I'm fine, now open the door please."

The coffee eyes looked at the sky ones searching for an option. Zac give her a weak smile. "It's okay baby. Talk to her."

She groaned as she left the little girl in her playpen, tickling her belly, sharing a small smile. "I'll be right back, angel."

"Vanessa Anne, how could you dare to yell at a cop and then storm out?" Gina said raising her voice with every word as she entered the room.

"Mom, keep your voice down please."

"Give me an answer, Vanessa!" Her mother was staring to loosing it, she tried to stay calm and help her daughter but her patience was in the edge. "You could've been arrested and then what happens to your daughter, Vanessa? Did you think that? Do you even think before doing anything? That poor baby is an orphan already for your actions and what you're doing it's not a good example!"

"Of course I think about her! She's all I have left! You just can't storm in here and tell what I'm doing to my baby! I know what I'm doing!" Vanessa yelled at the top of her lungs, people could criticize her, and what she did in her life or marriage, but she'll never ever, let anyone to talk about her Layla, not even her own mother. "She's 4 months old mom, it's not like she's going to start to cut herself because her daddy is gone or I yelled at a stupid detective!"

The petite woman hissed. Nothing was going to defeat her. "Answer my question."

Zac reached his wife's hand and force her to look at him. "Van, stop it, you're not making it better, take a deep breath and calm down. Think about our baby. Calm down."

Her plump lips let a sigh again and look at the furious woman in front of her. "Mom, I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do with our lives, if you don't mind, please, I'll tell you everything later when you're calmed, I need to be alone for a while."

"Is that so?" Her child nodded. "Well, I already decide for you."

"What?"

"You are coming back to San Diego with me and your father." Gina said with a beamed smile.

"FUCK NO, I'm an adult, I know how to take care of myself! I have a baby now mom! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND?"

The baby blues of her husband bugged out. "Vanessa, calm down."

"NO ZAC! I won't calm down! She thinks that I'm still the idiotic naïve girl that was humiliated in front of the entire world, and she still thinks that I need her checking on me every 5 minutes but when that happened I didn't even want her help, I was with Starla the entire time!"

Gina's body froze, in her eyes, her baby girl was yelling at the air. "Honey…" She tried to speak but the words wouldn't roll down from her tongue. She was in pure shock.

But soon, Vanessa realized her actions and remembered the reality that was slapping her in the face. "I don't need your help mom, I really don't. I know that I'm talking to my dead husband and I seriously can't care less. All I've got is my angel and a house in the beach, All I need is my life back mom, that's all."

"Vanessa, you need help."

"No I don't." She was more calmed, it was like if the sea parted in two, like if heaven was shining above her, like if God wanted her to do the right thing. All the answers –which at that point, she thought was the right ones-, came to her mind. "I don't know if I'm hallucinating, or dreaming, but I need Zac, I need him and I'm going to keep him around as long as I can."

Gina was speechless. She didn't understand. Her lips parted to say something but nothing came out. She just stood there, looking at her baby girl.

Zac was proud, moved, happy, and a little shocked. He never thought that, his wife, the fragile girl, that one girl who was shy, and afraid, and only opened up when she thought things were getting out of control; Stood facing her mother, defending their family, their truth, their reality, their marriage, their baby, their love. She was stronger, much stronger. And it hurtled him, knowing all she went through just to get her skin a little bit ticker. She was making her own decision, and she didn't care to ask for an opinion. Zac was so proud.

Vanessa wasn't a monster either. She knew her mom was hurting. And it hurt her too. "Mama, I love you, I love you so much. And I still need you. Not as much as I needed you before but I still need you. I need your support Mama, I really do. But now, I'm not ready to let him go, I lost him. And I don't know if I really have him. I need to try this." Her smooth hands covered the shaky hand of her mother and both Hudgens start spilling tears. "I need to be on my own."

With her free hand, the elder woman wiped the small tears that rolled down the olive skin of her child. She contemplated the grown woman standing inches before her. Gina always scolded at her husband for being too over protective and worried about their oldest girl; she kept reminding Greg how much certain blue eyed boy loved to dear life their Baby V, and how big the smile in certain brunette was when that blue eyed boy was near around. And then her baby girl moved in with the boy and grower up wait too fast for her taste, and a couple of years later her daughter was walking in the sand wearing a white dress about to become an official Efron and left the Hudgens apart. And her little girl was becoming more dependent from the boy. Then her baby was having a baby. And now the blue eyed boy was gone. And all of that was in the brown eyes spelling tears. And it finally hit her. The only boy that could put that smile on her baby's lips, and that twinkle in the coffee orbs, and that bright pink in the tanned cheeks was gone. Her son was gone. The man that cared so much about her baby was gone. Gone. And her daughter was broken. How could she let it happen? "I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I haven't support you through this, I'm sorry I didn't listen, I'm really sorry, Baby Girl. And I understand you, it's hard baby and I promise you I'll be with you every step of the way with you. I'm sorry." Gina didn't doubt on pulling her daughter in her arms and stroke her hair like when she was little. Her baby girl was all grown up.

Vanessa's lips drew a soft smile. "I know Mama, I know, and I'm sorry too, I shut you out, and didn't tell you what was going on with Zac. You just need to know that I still need you and I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know. And I love you too."

After couple of more tears and apologizes, the duo smiled at each other promising to not let anything like this happening again. Vanessa was going to need all the strength from her family to walk away from this standing straight. Mrs. Hudgens obliged her child to take a nap after feeding Layla. Of course she didn't want to. The past was going to kidnap her dreams and made her feel more guilty than she already feels, but the tiredness was too strong and she surrender to dreamland. And like she predicted, the memories assaulted her.

* * *

"_Van, look, I'm sorry, I know I'm a jerk and I understand if you don't want to see me or talk to me, but all I want right now is to see my little angel." Zac was begging in the phone to Vanessa; today was exactly a month since Zac move out from the house._

"_Zac, do you realize that it had to past a month for you to want to see your daughter? Do you know that you've missed a lot of her life?"_

"_I wanted to see her but you kick me out… again." He defended himself, all he wanted was his family back and took care of his girls, not that some random maniac was washing his wife's brain. "Please you know that I love you and Layla, don't do this to me."_

_Vanessa looked up at the little girl in Jason's arms, smiling at him, holding his bruised nose in her tiny fingers. Zac missed the first time she illuminated the house with her soft giggle. "I haven't done anything Zac, you were the one who hide important stuff to me, you were the one who made us leave our home, and you were the one who didn't stay with us." She let out a groan remembering his past actions. "She was just 2 months old Zachary, and you leave me alone with her, you didn't even bother to call and try to arrange things with me on our anniversary, your job is more important, I get that, you've done it before, but it's not just you and me, Zac, we have a daughter now, she should be your priority. She needs you, you're her father, and I know that she misses you even if she's still little. You need to understand that."_

_"Van…"_

"_No, I'm not over, You can't be walking in and out of her life Zac, what's going to happen when she gets older? What if she thinks that you love more acting than her? What am I going to tell her? You can't be doing this Zac." Vanessa's voice was fragile. All she cared about was her baby, not what Zac wanted, At least not now._

_His heart was aching, he had never heard so much pain in her voice, and he was the one that caused it. Just him. His fault. "I love her more than life; I would do anything for her. I want to be with you two again, if you could only give me one chance."_

"_I want many things too Zac, but still, I can't have them."_

"_Oh! But you could give another chance to Jason, right!" From nowhere, Zac shouted, he was sick of everything. He was so stressed, tired, lonely, and angry. And somehow he always found a way to let it all out in the worst way to his wife. He regretted it._

"_Don't start, this isn't about me or you or Jason, this about Layla, and I need you figure out what are we going to do with our marriage."_

"_What are you talking about?" The simple thought of his life without Vanessa or Layla made him sick. "I'm not losing you, we're not divorcing, No, I'm not going to sign the papers. No."_

_He heard her gasp in the other line. "No, I'm not talking about that. I'm just telling you, about the press, they're starting all this rumors; I will never, ever, even consider a divorce Zac. That's not the solution."_

"_Good."_

"_Think about what I say, promise me that you'll think about Layla."_

"_I will. I promise."_

* * *

Vanessa opened her eyes quickly, she found herself in between her husband's arms.

"You haven't slept much, right?" His husky dry voice reached her ears and look up at his face. His eyes were grey.

"Did you see it?"

"Yes." Was all that came out from his mouth. The grip suddenly became tighter around her stomach.

"I'm sorry." Came out in a whisper and the sheet covering her body became more interesting than his mood.

Zac frowned and looked at his wife playing with her wedding band. "Why?"

She shrugged.

"Vanessa, look at me." The tone of his voice turned as soft as the silk. The sudden chocolate orbs filled with water. "No, don't cry, It wasn't your fault. Don't cry." His lips pressed hard against her temple, and he lowered his head on her shoulder. "Don't."

"We screw it up Zac." Her little nose rested in his cheek. She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe because that day she pushed to the back of her mind that she give Zac a reason to believe that she wanted a divorce, maybe the guilt, maybe the taunting memories, or… nothing in specific. '_I'm so dumb.'_

"No, you're just a little bit silly." Zac chuckled, and kissed her nose. "I was paranoid, I know that you didn't want a divorce, I know."

Vanessa dared to look at her husband and she found the shade of grey in the deep blue pools she's in love with. "There's something bothering you."

His eyes shifted to the sleepy small girl lying in a bassinet. "It's nothing."

"_Zachary, look me in the eyes in eyes and say that again." _Her eyebrows furrowed and the tears stopped. If she couldn't keep her thoughts to herself, he wouldn't either.

"I just have a doubt." His hands ran through his messy hair with a long sigh. He did miss a lot. "Was he the first one to make her smile?" He loves his angel a lot, from the moment Vanessa confessed him about the little miracle inside her, he loved her more when he found out she's a girl, he felt an enormous amount of happiness when he felt her first kick, and the whole world stopped when a pink little bundle was in his arms for the first time. He had been with Layla every important the moment since she was conceived, and one day, he walked away. Just like that, leaving his wife and daughter in Jason's reach, and now. He was dead. He really is dead.

"Yes." Simple and straight to the point. She knew him very well. It was eating him alive, much likely dead.

He didn't even recognize himself, how could he let it happen? "I can't believe how much of an asshole I was."

They stared at each other for a minute, Vanessa was trying to identify the feeling that his eyes give away without wanting. Hurt was one of those feelings, anger and sadness were present too, not to mention a blank, one she wasn't able to name, guilt, probably disappointment. "Zac, you've been telling me to always talk to you about what I'm feeling, talk to me."

"I don't understand you." He said bluntly, looking anywhere but her eyes.

"What you mean?"

"I don't understand how can you still love me after all the stuff I've put you through, how I treat you, all the stupid things I did, look at you, here lying on your dead husband's chest, always taking care of me like if I'm still a teenager." His word came direct from his heart; he really didn't want to say it because he knew that it would cause a reaction on the decision his wife had to make. All he wanted was Vanessa and their daughter to be happy; even if that means that he can or can't be with him.

Maybe she couldn't see what was going through his mind, like he did, maybe she couldn't hear his heartbeat anymore, but she could always see the truth in his eyes. "I see what you're doing."

He then finally looked at her eyes. The fact that he could read her was useful, but before it, he didn't needed it. Those brown eyes told him everything he needed to know. It didn't matter that she was the best actress in the whole world; her eyes were the window to her heart. "You don't have to do it."

"I already decide it, I love you, I don't care about anything else than be with you." She looked directly at him. "I won't lose you again."

"You won't, I've told, I'm always going to be with you." He reassured her and caressed her cheek.

Her eyelids shout down for a moment, enjoying the touch of his hand. "I love you, Zachary."

His golden locks rested against her midnight bangs, also closing his eyes when her little palm covered his side.

"Don't you ever, _EVER,_ doubt it I love you so much." She whispered.

"I love you too, I don't want you to forget it, and I know I didn't say it as often as I should, but I really love you, Vanessa. Don't forget it; I'll make sure you won't." He whispered back.

"I won't, promise."

It wasn't easy, since the very begging a September 1st of 2005, everything was against them and their love. But they never give up, not once. Once that they both make sure that their spouse knew how much they meant to each other, Vanessa climbed on his chest again, finding the spot that always made her remember their first love making, feeling safe and love in his arms she let herself go, and enjoy the calm moment, cuddling as close as she could. _"My favorite place in _the_ world."_ She thought giggling; causing her husband to laugh realizing how much she missed that sound.

Silence appear, along with the peace and comfort they were both longing since the chaos and hate that accompany them since they left the calmness of their home. All seemed so easy when they were in their arms and nothing else mattered, if it could only stay that way.

The Efron marriage spend the most of the afternoon just like that, holding each other to dear life, but as the time went by, Zac couldn't help to recognize that there were still holes and unsolved issues that had to be solve so they could start from zero. "We need to fill the spaces, princess. " He said softly, trying to not perturb their perfect bubble.

"What spaces?" She asked confused.

Zac tried to choose his words carefully, just one word wrong or an uneven tone of voice and the chaos will begin and she will completely shut him out. "I know that there's something you don't want to speak of, and if you don't tell me, I'm going to get inside of your mind and you and I know how much you can hate it." He explained slowly.

His ears catch her trying to suck air and then let it out, her head shifted to the other side of the room where their little pink bundle was laying, who was soundly asleep. She did look like an angel. _"I still feel guilty."_

His brow narrowed and he started to curl in his finger a piece of her hair. "Why you feel guilty?"

"Have you seen Ben?" She asked in her little fragile voice.

Zac let out a breath and kissed her temple. "No, princess, I haven't seen him."

"_Do you think he hates me because I had another baby?" _She tried to pull apart her gaze from Layla, but she simply couldn't do it.

As soon as the words rambled in her mind and echoed in his ears, he felt like if someone was squeezing his heart and tried to make it explode with pain. He was speechless.

Again silence filled the room. Only her small sobs ran around every two minutes.

He tried to come up with an answer soon. But he couldn't help to feel guilty too. He should've had take care of her. "I need you to listen to me and stop crying for a second."

She did her best to look back at him but it didn't work.

"Van, it's not your fault. You did your best job to take care of him, just let him go, it's two years now."

"_I was supposed to carry him for 9 months, not 5, I know you've always wanted a boy and when we got him, I lost him."_

2 years ago, before having kids crossed their minds, Vanessa got pregnant in the middle of shooting an action thriller. It was a surprise but they start feeling excited since a little pink cross get in their sight. On their first appointment the doctor told them to not keep their hopes up, the pregnancy was a risk for her and the baby, and gave them strictly directions for Vanessa to rest as much as possible. And somehow, the idea that her bump was going to star to notice soon and that it would get in the middle and stop her from doing the job she had to do flawlessly since it was the first time she did a project like that. So she pushed herself over the edge despite what everyone and everything was telling her -especially Zac and her body- And just like that, a week after finding out that a little boy was growing inside her and choosing a name to their child, Vanessa had a miscarriage one night. She didn't take it too well, and when she begged Zac to try again and build a family together, it just would not happen. Layla was a miracle. The doctor had told them after a year of trying, that she wasn't going to be able to have children. And one morning, probably a month after the bad news, the symptoms she once feared, appeared magically. Eight months later, Layla was born.

That's why she was so upset when her husband picked work over family. That why she didn't act anymore. All she wanted was a family of her own.

A few tears escaped from Zac's eyes. He would never forget the look on her face when she realized of the blood streaming down her tights, stained the white sheets. "Our son does not hate you because we had another baby, it wasn't your fault, and the doctor said that there were 90% of chances that it would happen. It was not your fault."

"_But we never met him." _She cried.

"I know we can't replace him, but we have to let him go."

Vanessa nodded, choking a few sobs. Zac talked to her about their boy whenever he got a chance since she refused to see a therapist but he knew that she won't let him go soon. But it helped to ease their pain.

"You want to talk about Jason?" He dared to ask.

"No." She hurried to say. "I don't want to, no, not now, no."

"Shhh… Its fine, its ok, don't worry, we don't need to talk about him, not yet." His soft hand smoothed her ebony hair. "There's something else you want to talk about, talk to me, you know you can do it, baby."

But Vanessa refused to let go more information, she was still hurt, she still felt dirty, she was soared, real pain, but she had to keep her mind in the goal. Bring Zac back. Yes, he was there and she could feel him, but this wasn't the life she wanted, not for Zac, not for Layla, not for Starla and David, maybe she deserved it, but not her family. She was going to fight to get their lives back, because maybe she is crazy and her mind is playing a sick joke to her heart and she was hallucinating Zac, that's what she had to fight, she was not going to give up.

"I'm tired." Her voice whispered.

Concern filled his brain, something in his mind clicked and remembered that she haven't sleep much since they moved back to L.A. "_My fault." _He thought, feeling incredibly guilty for all the repercussions his actions and selfishness caused to his family. "Don't worry, we can talk later, go to sleep, I'll take care of everything." His lips pressed against the tanned skin of her hair line.

"I can't."

Right. The memories. "Just close your eyes, and relax, I'll make it go away, just focus on my voice and everything would away, I promise."

Her eye lids hided her brown orbs as she let go a big breath trying to relax her body. The only sound that filled the room was the calmed breathing of Layla and Vanessa, and out of nowhere his husky whisper eased her fears. He started the soft chords of their wedding song.

"_**So baby hold on tight and don't let go, hold on to the love we're making cause baby when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know, when you got a good thing. You know you keep on bring out the best of me, and I need you now even more then the air I breath."**_

* * *

_Vanessa opened the door of the plain white nursery that was set up for her daughter, the smell of lilies filled her noise. Pink, purple and red adorned the room and a simple card was resting in the mattress of the crib._

_V,_

_I've think about it, I'm sorry, you're right,_

_I'm going to fight to get you and our daughter back .Give Layla a kiss for me and tell her that I love her_

_Love you, Z xxoo_

_Jason came in the room with the baby in his arms, he read the note over her shoulder and rolled his eyes. "He did this?" He walked over the tiny bed and placed the baby there, on his way back the enormous grin plastered in her features almost made him puke._

"_I need to call him." Her petite body rushed to the kitchen to find the phone and pressed the 1 on the speed dial. In less than 2 seconds the device was shoved off her hand. "Hey!" She shouted frowning._

"_You can fall over stupid flowers; he's trying to get you back!"_

"_Duh! I know that's why I'm calling him." Her hands grasped the phone and pressed it against her ear._

_After 2 rings, his voice greeted her. "Hello?"_

"_Hi." She said shyly, the smile coming back to her face._

"_Hey." His voice was filled with happiness._

"_Are you busy? I can later if you want to."_

"_No! No!" Zac hurried to say. "Umh… the director kind of gave me the day off so I can talk, we can talk, if you want to, of course."_

_Vanessa giggled at his nervousness, practically seeing the redness creeping on his beautiful face. "Kind of?"_

"_Well… yeah. I couldn't focus on my lines so he send me to my trailer to study them, then he made me rehearsal with Robert, but he kept mocking me in his British accent and then Mark forced me to take the day and part of tomorrow off." He confessed a little annoyed of his co-star antics._

_She let a small giggle again. "We really liked the flowers Zac." Soon the magic bubble surrender her and all she could think of was how cute her husband is. "Thank you."_

"_I'm glad you like them, it made it easier sneak in the house while you weren't there. Where were you? I wanted to talk to you in person."_

"_At my mom's, she and dad wanted to see our little angel." She felt like a teenager again when she pushed her body on top of the counter and started to play with a little piece of her hairs, with her goofy smile and a small hint of pink on her cheeks._

_Jason hissed. No matter how much he tried, he would never, ever, make Vanessa act the way she was acting._

"_So ohm… yesterday you said you wanted to see Layla, why don't you come over for a while, she's taking her nap right now."_

"_Yeah! I can come over; I'm missing you both so much."_

"_We miss you too."_

"_I can pick up dinner if you haven't eaten, or I can bring you chocolate frosting if you want to, I know how much you love that stuff." He said with a huge smile making his cheekbones hurt._

"_Frosting sounds good, pizza will be fine too. I'm craving for Hawaiian pizza for weeks now."_

"_Ok, I'll see you in an hour then, let just take a quick shower and grab your frosting and pizza, okay?"_

"_Perfect. I'll see you later."_

"_Oh and Van"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Love you too."_

* * *

**Hope you like it, next chapter will have a little bit of more fluff yay! :) If have any questios just ask an I'll be happy to answer them.**

**Review ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Believe

**Chapter 5: Believe.**

The smell of bacon, pancakes, fresh fruit, scramble eggs and toast woke her up. The sun was trying to break through the curtains creating the illusion that a storm was never there and the tiny baby with a purple skirt and white blouse caused her still slightly tired body to sit up. Her fingers reached to the left only to find cold sheets. A weird ache in her stomach and womb made her flinch, but it fade as quickly as it appeared. Her eyes scanned to room searching for her husband but there was no luck on finding him. The set of hazel irises and a little whimper caught her attention and her head shifted to Layla immediately.

"Hi, angel" Vanessa cooed to the pouting girl. "Don't look at me like that, it won't work, maybe when you get older I'll teach some tricks to wrap your daddy around that beautiful pinky of yours, but I'm warning you now, I'm a master at that game so don't dare to pull that card to me, cause it won't work. Got it?" The baby just stared blankly at her and her mommy let out a couple of giggles. "I thought so." She kissed the little top of her button nose and looked back at their surroundings. "Where did Daddy go? He was here last night."

Her toes touched to hardwood floor and she noticed the blue plaid boxers and Zac's favorite t-shirt covering her aching body. That wasn't the outfit she remembered wearing before falling asleep in his chest. "When did I change my clothes?" She asked to the air to expect silence as an answer.

Soon Vanessa was standing in the final staircase and the scenario of her father watching ESPN and Dylan playing with the newest version of a PSP in the living room made her eyes roll. "Some things never change, angel." She whispered in to her daughter loud enough for her father to pick it up.

"Morning Baby Girl" Greg greeted with a smile, kissing the tanned cheek of his daughter when she approached him. "You sleep well?"

"Yeah, who feed Layla last night? I was so knocked out I didn't even hear her. I don't think I filled her bottles either." Her mocking tone turned a little embarrassed.

"Starla take care of that, you should ask her." The grey haired man replied.

Mommy and baby moved to the busy kitchen were Starla, Gina and Stella was making breakfast. Layla had her fingers in her mouth, telling her mother she was hungry and milk was important or else her fussing cries might leave her deaf. Vanessa kissed David's raspy cheek and greeted him happily.

"Good Morning sweetie, how was last night, I know you haven't sleep much since… well… you know." Her second dad said.

"I actually sleep very well." She smiled at David, a little wince took her body knowing what her father in law was referring, she shake it off quickly and passed the little girl to her grandpa, once that her angel was in safe arms, Vanessa searched for her husband, but still she couldn't find him. _"Zachary? Are you here?" _Her eyes rambled through the entire room. _"Zac, Are you here?"_

Starla narrowed her eyes at the petite brunette standing in the middle of the kitchen, something with her was wrong. Her daughter in law was desperate. And then it dawned upon her. Her son is dead. Her daughter's frantic eyes suddenly landed on her and the smile that Vanessa send her made her heart warmed. "What are you looking for, Sweetheart?"

"Uh?" The pair of brown eyes bugged out.

The older women played a soft smile at her. "What are you looking for, Sweetheart?" She repeated in a sweet tone.

"Lay's bottle." Vanessa said randomly hoping it made her look less wrecked than now. Of course, if that was even possible.

"It's inside the microwave." Stella said plainly, keeping her eyes focused on a plate of fruit. "Dylan warmed it for you, its formula, since you were too knocked out to even hear Lay's cries, just check if it's warm enough since she's really picky like you." The youngest girl joked getting the family crack a smile.

Her bare feet moved her absently to the device not wasting the chance to double check and triple check if Zac was somewhere around. Her eyes rested on the black haired baby and walked back towards her with the bottle in hand. Her attention shifted on the middle of her way to see a couple of brown boxes and various suitcases against the cream colored wall. "What's that?"

Gina walked past her eldest daughter to start placing to plates on the table and gave her a short explanation. "Zac's clothes, your clothes, Layla's clothes. Of course not all of them, we could build a department store with everything you three own."

"_Zac's clothes?_" She hissed furrowing her brows. "Who on Earth touched and moved his clothes?"

"Bubba bring them short after you fall asleep." David said not given much important to the situation.

"Bubba?" She repeated handing the bottle to her father in law.

"He thought he could get a little pressure off your shoulders by helping you." Starla offered her a warm smile and rested a hand on her back. "You should eat something, if my memory still works the last time I recall you eating were a pop tart at the hospital three days ago."

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry" Vanessa said with a pout. The word hospital doesn't bring happy memories for her. "By the way, who changed my clothes?"

The blonde woman looked directly at the tired brown eyes. "Don't change the topic young lady, your body is feeding your daughter's, if you don't want to eat for you, don't. But eat for your daughter she depends on you."

"Fine, fruit sounds good."

In two minutes the whole family was having a peaceful breakfast, catching up with the latest events on their lives. The younger members were happy to share their college adventures and the oldest were happy to offer advice. If you didn't knew that a funeral happen the day prior, you wouldn't guess they are grieving. Well, except for the tan skinned young woman with tears surfing in her eyes.

"I can't do this, sorry." She said making everyone in the table to stop and watch her pushing her chair to exit the room and disappear in the stairs.

Her ears caught the sound of footsteps and murmurs behind her, but she couldn't care less. When she reached the door knob she opened and get in the master bedroom, locking the door in the process.

"Baby girl, Open the door, we need to talk." Greg's voice said softly.

"Go away! I'm not in the mood!" Her voice sounded with more edge than what she intended, well, maybe he'll go away.

But Greg had other plans. "I'm not asking you Vanessa. It's an order. You might have a child now but that does not give you the right to give me an attitude." The older men scolded. Something that sounded like an agreement but more like babbling seconded his statement. "And Layla wants to see you too."

A giggle left her mouth and opened the door to find her father and daughter waiting for her. Her slim arms reached for the sparkly hazel eyes which the baby gladly accepted. Mother and daughter sited on the edge of the bed and Vanessa tried her best to avoid her dad's stare.

Greg stood in front of his daughter. "What's wrong? What's with the dramatic exit? What you can't do?"

"Nothing, I'm just not hungry and I don't want to eat."

"Vanessa Anne…"

"You won't understand, and I'm one hundred percent you don't want to know"

He sighed and sited beside her. "Well, I don't you try me? What you can't do?"

The younger Mrs. Efron huffed. "Pretend that everything is fine, have a lovely breakfast faking smiles and laughs when in reality I'm miserable."

"Nobody is asking you to do that, Nessa."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just don't want to…" Sigh. "I want someone who understands me; you can't do that, because you didn't saw Zac die."

"Maybe we can try, we are all here for you." Greg pulled Vanessa inside his arms and held her tight. "You need to tell me how you feel."

Vanessa realized she had to let her guard down with her family, especially with her dad. "Confused, I feel confused."

"Am I allowed to know why?" He asked carefully.

"I guess."

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"I don't know. Why I wouldn't feel confused? Why Bubba picked up our clothes? Why the police think I planned Zac's dead? Why I'm wearing Zac's clothes? Why this happen to us? Why Zac had to die? Why on Earth I let Jason came back? Why we ever did to deserve this? Why!" Vanessa never allow her eyes to look at her father, she couldn't afford to have a nervous breakdown just Zac wasn't around. But her mind was already telling her that she in fact was crazy and Zac would never come back from death.

"That's a lot of questions." Greg joked.

"Feel free to not answer. I know I'm being stupid."

"No, you're not stupid. Would you like me to help me with those answers?" Greg was truly concerned for his baby girl, what father wouldn't? Gina had filled him in with what happen with their daughter the past afternoon, his wife made him vow to not say a word to anyone and let their daughter grief, they both agreed that it was something that would go away.

"That would help."

"Well, I know you're upset because that Bubba kid touched Zac's clothes, but think about it. Zac was moving back the day he, you know, and I heard him saying that everything was already packed, so he just bring them here. The police are stupid, they are assholes, don't listen to them. I believe your sister changed your clothes with clothes that Ashley had in her guest room." Greg smiled seeing his daughters eyes look at him.

"What about the other stuff?"

The smiled soon wiped away and a frown replaced it. "If it happened, it happened for a reason. That's how life works. Sometimes life gives you a beautiful day for you to go out and have a perfect picnic. Sometimes life gives you a horrible storm that ruins your picnic and you can't do nothing, but change your plans for another day and hope that it doesn't repeat." Her father took a deep breath and continued. "You have to stay strong for Layla, Vanessa. Starla is right, she needs you, and she depends on you."

Vanessa nodded and tried her best to smile a decent smile to her dad. "Thanks daddy."

The smile came back to his features. "That's why I'm here baby girl. Now tell me your plans. Your mom said you don't want to go to San Diego."

"No, I wanna go home." She shrugged. "I wanna go back to Arroyo Grande."

"Back Arroyo Grande? Why, you have houses here. The one in Studio City, this one, the one Zac got when you guys moved back here, his old apartment, his old house. You have enough options here." To be honest, he wanted his daughter close to them, so he and Gina could help and take care of her. But Greg knew very well why all the previous locations were rolled out.

"This house isn't mine, its Ashley's. Zac's old apartment is now Dylan's. His old house was burned, remember? Dylan and Stella thought having a party there without telling us would be fun and they end up burning it." Vanessa rolled her eyes remembering how pissed off Zac was at their siblings because they didn't stop laughing at his lecture. "I don't want to go back to that house, plus is a crime scene, and everything is covered in blood, just no." She said talking about the house she was living three days ago.

Her dad nodded in agreement. "What about your old house, in Studio City. You love that house."

In cue, her chocolate eyes flashed sadness. It was true. She loved that house; it was perfect; until the happy memories were replaced by depression. "I can't… it just… I can't… it's… No." That was Zac & Vanessa's place. They lived there when they were dating, when they got engage, when they got married, when they got pregnant and when they couldn't get pregnant. Their home became a simple two story house by the shore on Arroyo Grande. It became their shield.

Greg understood. He didn't need to be told twice. "I guess I just don't want you to all by yourself, much less now."

"I won't, Starla and David are 13 away." She reminded him. "I can't be in L.A right now; it's not safe for Layla or me. With all the paparazzi and Jason god knows where. And here's not where Zac and I want Layla to grow up. That's why we moved there, I want to stick to the plan. Plus only a handful of people know where the house is, so there is perfect." Vanessa played her best reassuring smile, though smile these days seemed so wrong.

Mr. Hudgens watched his daughter. He knew she was a grown woman. He knew that she was only thinking about the little girl in her arms. But he couldn't help to worry. She was going to be all by herself. "Okay. You're right." He gave in. Before leaving he kissed her forehead and made his way to the door.

"Daddy?" She waited for him to look back at her and put a soft real smile in her lips. "I love you."

Greg returned the smile. "I love you too."

"Can you please tell Stella to bring me Lay's clothes and ask her if she wants to help me bathing her, please?"

"Sure." He said before leaving the room.

Soon after, the youngest of the Hudgens clan walked inside the room. She find her niece giggling softly as her sister showed her a picture, seemed like Layla understood her mom perfectly. "Hey, Sis." Stella said to caught her sister attention.

"Hey." Vanessa said looking at the box Stella was holding. "That's Layla's?"

"Yep." She answered. "And Bubba just brought half. You have too much clothes."

The older brunette smile softly and a little shade of pink showed up on her cheeks. "It's Zac's fault." A chuckle leaved her mouth. "He bought everything he thought I'd like."

"Yeah, right." Stella giggled when her sister glared at her. "So, shall we start?"

"Yeah, just take Layla to the sink and I'll look out for something to put on her." Vanessa waited to her sister and daughter to disappear in the bathroom to stand up from the queen sized bed and walk to the brown box Stella lay on the floor. She searched through the square until she found a brown chocolate dress with little white flowers sewed to it.

* * *

_Vanessa jumped off the kitchen counter quickly after finished talking to Zac. On cue Layla started sobbing and Vanessa rushed to pick her up and calm her down. "Let's get pretty for daddy, Lay."_

"_What?" Jason shouted from behind her. "He's coming?"_

_She turned around with a huge grin and nodded. "Yes. Umh, Can you leave? Please, I want to change my clothes and I don't think it's a good idea that you and Zac are in the same room. You have somewhere to stay right?"_

"_Whoa… wait, what? You're kicking me out?"_

"_Don't exaggerate, I just don't want another fight here, the last time he broke your nose remember? I want to fix things with Zac, and you been here does not help much. I want my husband back." Her grin got bigger imagining her and Zac together again._

_Jason pulled his hair in frustration. It grossed him out the thought of Zac getting his way back to Vanessa. And her smile made him want to kill his enemy. "Where am I supposed to go?"_

_Vanessa walked past him and reached the door of her bedroom. "Can you leave? Please. Call a friend, go back to your house or go to a club. I don't know just—please?"_

_The guy with light brown eyes gave up. "Fine." He tried to kiss her cheek but she stepped away from him._

"_I'll call you. I'll call you tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, right. Like if he's going to let you." Jason growled and walked away._

_Vanessa let a smile show when the sound of the front door slamming shut reached her ears. She placed Layla in the middle of the bed with her back against a pillow and another two by her sides holding her straight in her place. Pleased with her daughter not moving, she rushed to the closet to look out for dress. "God, Layla your mother had gone crazy. We are just eating pizza and frosting and I'm dressing up like if I'm going to meet the Queen." At the back the closet she found after almost 20 minutes a simple but cute dress. She remembered wearing it only once to- coincidently- go out to eat pizza with Zac and Brittany, no more than 8 years ago. She also recalled how Zac's lips stayed in her ears most of the time, telling her how beautiful she looked in the piece of clothing. _

_The dress was white with red flowers printed on it with thin straps to hold on to her shoulders. She tried it on and it fitted perfectly. A little tight on her belly due to the weight she gain while pregnant but it fitted._

_The gorgeous brunette looked at her daughter with a smile. "So what you think baby? Do I look pretty for Daddy? Or is too much? What am I thinking? We are just eating pizza, it's not like he's going to show up in a tuxedo, right? For all we know he could show up in boxers. Maybe I should just put on some sweats. Yeah. No, he's going to think that I'm a slob." A frustrated groan left her lips. "You don't have to worry. You're lucky I like to dress you up. But of course you don't care because you're 3 months old and all you care about it' get milk and poop."_

_Layla giggled at her mother's distress and dilemma._

"_Yeah, laugh at the slob you got for mother." Vanessa said rolling her eyes. A deeper laugh got to her ears; the one that she missed; the one that made her body froze._

"_I don't know if it's possible but I love you even more." Zac said leaning his shoulder against the door frame with a smirk on his face. Gosh, how she missed that smirk. "You look beautiful, Vanessa."_

_She turned around to meet his eyes. A blush crept from her neck to her hairline. And her eyes popped out. Gosh how he missed her face. "How long have you been there? Knocking the door wouldn't hurt you."_

_He stepped inside the room with an arm behind his back. His thin lips reached her cheek giving her a sloppy kiss causing her face turn brighter. "Knocking isn't fun. Watching you rant at our daughter is." His missing arm appeared with a bouquet of orchids. "I'm sorry."_

_Vanessa flashed him a heart full smile. "More flowers?" She said in a mocking tone taking the flowers._

_Zac smiled back at her and shrugged. "It's never enough." His eyes landed upon the baby girl that watched the scene with curious eyes. He removed a pillow from her side at picked her up holing her against his chest looking down at the same color of his eyes. "Hi angel, how's my pretty girl. I missed you." He cooed. "I miss you a lot."_

_Layla hold on to his nose looking, straight in to his eyes and babbled her greetings to her Daddy._

"_She misses you too." His wife said softly soaking in the image in front of her._

_His blue eyes lifted to look into the brown ones. "Have you missed me?" He asked hopeful._

"_I do, all the time."_

_He nodded. A grin spread through his features and his eyes lighted up. "I miss you too. Having you in my lap, holding you close, watching you make funny faces to make Lay laugh. I miss you."_

_The petite young woman nodded and took a deep breath. "Did you bring the pizza?"_

_Her husband laughed again. "I did. Large Hawaiian Pizza waiting for you on the stool with Duncan's chocolate frosting. You're very welcome."_

_Vanessa giggled. "I have an idea, why don't you feed her while I put the flowers on a jar and check out the pizza."_

"_So you're planning on eating all the pizza?" Zac snorted. "And you call me bottomless pit."_

"_Shut up."_

_Vanessa was placing the plates on the table while watching Zac and Layla. The little girl wasn't very hungry so she only drank a quarter of her bottle. "What the hell have we done, Van?" He asked irritated._

_His wife nodded understanding him and ran a hand through her wavy hair. "I'm not upset with you anymore. I need you. I need you to help me with her. I need you beside me. I just need you to give in a little, Zac. That's all I'm asking for."_

"_I know you need me, it's just that, I'm worried I'm going to screw up and I already did that. I need you too. I need to know that we can work this out somehow." His eyes never leaved hers. His blue irises showed regret. He was truly sorry. "I need to know that you still want us."_

"_Of course I still want us. I need us. I want us to work this out. But I don't know if I should trust you." Her coffee eyes left his, and she started playing with her wedding ring. "You told me you signed a contract to make a movie three days before you need to come back here. You knew I didn't want to leave. But still I came with you, and I put up with your schedule and pretend I was happy taking care of Layla on my own."_

"_I didn't make you come back here."_

"_And I didn't want you to come home after 2 months and find a different grown baby. I didn't want you to miss how she grows up Zac!"_

"_Let's not yell please, I don't want to fight with you. Please." He watched as she let out a breath and nodded. "I know I did wrong Van. I know this is completely different than what we planned for our family. And I'm sorry. I really am sorry. And I know I've should stayed with you. But you let Jason come back. You know I hate him. You what he did was wrong and wasn't an accident. And you still let him in."_

"_I wanted you to realize that you had a family to take care of. That it's not all about movies." Vanessa whispered. "I needed help."_

_This time Zac let go a breath and walked to his wife. He was holding Layla in one arm and pulled Vanessa close to him with his free arm. "I know that now. I believe we can do this Van, just give a second chance. I'll make it all better. I promise."_

_Vanessa smiled at him and stroked the hair of the back of his neck. "We need to take it slow. I believe you. And I believe in us. We just need to take it slow. You can't move back in yet."_

_Zac smiled back at her and nodded. "I'll wait as long as you want." He pressed his lips against the tip of her nose to make her giggle. "But I can come here after work, right? I'll leave at what? 12 P.M.? Please?" He pouted like a 4 year old boy trying to get his way._

_She laughed quietly. "How can I say no to that face?"_

_The blue eyed boy leaned in, watching how she closed her eyes for instinct and smile. He caught her lower lip with his and massaged them. It felt like heaven for him. "I missed this." He said after pulling away from her catching the sight of her plump lip pouting. Zac pecked it laughing at her. "Why don't you eat while I try to make Lay burp."_

"_Okaaay…"_

_Vanessa was enjoying her Hawaiian pizza while laughing at Zac's attempts to make their Angel talk._

"_Da. Da." He held her up to his eye level to see her gorgeous eyes. "Da. Da."_

_Her lips were holding in the laughter but the pressure was too much and she laughed out loud snorting a few times, earning a glare from her husband. "I'm sorry, but it's just funny. Zac, she's 3 months old. She won't talk. She can barely hold straight her head."_

"_I don't care. She's going to say Dadda, and when she does and that's all she says, you'll be begging me to share my super secret to make her talk cause she won't say Mommy." His eyes turned back to his daughter. "Layla, you can do it. Say it: Da-da."_

_But Layla wasn't interested in learning how to speak and she was sleepy. So the only way to make her dad stop was crying._

_Zac groaned. "Layla, c'mon. Don't do this to Daddy."_

"_She wants to sleep." His wife stated while picking up her plate leaving it in the sink._

"_You already take your nap, Layla Elena. C'mon 2 more minutes, I know you can do it." Her husband stared at Layla waiting for something to happen. Only a louder cry filled their ears._

_Vanessa laughed again and held her daughter away from him. "I think that's enough for today. I'll put her down to sleep. I'll be back." She smiled at him before leaving the room._

_To her surprise, Zac wasn't in the living room waiting for her like she expected. "Zachary?" She asked. _

"_In the bedroom!" He shouted._

"_What are you doing there?" She questioned him standing outside the room watching him in awe; her husband was lying in their bed very comfortable apparently._

"_I just thought we could watch a movie." He smiled his million dollar smile that he knew will melt her heart. He patted the space left in the mattress, telling her to join him. "C'mon, I know you want to. Oh beautiful wife of mine"_

_She stepped inside and laughed. "How old are we? 18? "_

"_Yeah. Why not? Come on, I don't think you want to stand there all night."_

_The brunette faked a sigh of frustration and rolled her eyes. "Fine, only because you look so desperate." She giggled when he pouted and nodded._

_Vanessa was cuddled in Zac's chest with his arm holding her close, stroking her stomach. Her eyelids were fighting a battle that she was meant to lose because dreamland was calling her._

_Zac yawned and looked at his wife smiling at the sight. He turned his eyes left to the alarm in the night stand. 1:13 A.M. 'Crap.' He thought. "Van, Baby. It's one a.m., I'm going to leave now. Ok?" He whispered softly._

"_No. Stay until the movie is over." Vanessa buried her face in his neck and hold on tight to his torso."Stay."_

"_Princess, it's late. The movie is over. I told Bubba I'd come back, and he must be worried. You are asleep already, Lay is asleep too." He tried to pull away but she wouldn't let go. To be honest he didn't want to leave. He felt complete having her in his arms, feeling her breathe in his neck. He almost forgot how it felt having her around, all the little details he knew better than he knows himself, her gestures and her giggles. He wasn't going to let her go either. But she wanted to go slow and make it work again. So sleeping with her didn't seem very slow._

"_Zac, stay. Bubba won't care. He would have called you by now. Stay." She raised her tone a little bit, but it still sounded like a whisper._

"_Just a while, okay." Zac pulled her body on top of his and she found her favorite stop. Her ear was rested against his heart, the beating was her lullaby and his words send her to dreamland. "I love you. I love you so much, I won't leave you again. I promise." His lips pressed her hair taking in her scent._

"_I love you too. Jason won't come back. I promise."_

* * *

"Hey, sis. Are you okay?" Stella asked eyeing her sister.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

Vanessa nodded and grabbed a white dress with a butterfly on it, and walked to her sister and daughter.

Later that evening, Vanessa communicated her plans to her family. Starla and Davis were going to prepare everything for her and their granddaughter in their home. Stella and Dylan were coming back to their colleges on Friday, in two days. Greg and Gina were going to help their daughter to pack her stuff. But by the next afternoon the Efron's and Hudgens would go back to their respective homes, while she stayed at Ashley's guest house.

Layla was taking her nap in Aubree's room, -Ashley's daughter- while Vanessa, Ashley, Brittany and Stella were in Ashley's bed talking.

"How are you doing, Nessa?" Brittany asked holding her son, Landon, in her lap trying to sit him straight.

"Good."

"How's Layla?" Ashley asked while changing her six months old daughter.

"She's ok."

The younger brunette and the two blondes sighed. It was obvious that the recent widow wasn't in a chatty mood. They didn't blame her. They blamed the heartless bastard who killed her husband. That's what they thought.

Vanessa appreciated her friends concern, but the day was staring to take a toll on her and the constant reminder of Zac and that he was nowhere to be seen didn't help her nerves. She was nervous. But she did not know why. She knew Zac wasn't going to leave her again. He promised. And she believed him. She had no reason to not believe in him. But maybe, just maybe, her mind got tired of playing a sick joke to her heart and Zac was a mere illusion.

"Landon's eyes are getting bluer." Brittany said randomly.

Her ears perked up at this and she said "Her eyes are green." out of nowhere.

"Who's eyes are green?" Stella questioned.

"Layla's. Layla's eyes are green."

"I thought you said her eyes are blue. You bugged Zac all the time with it because he wanted her to have your eyes." Her sister said almost asking for confirmation.

"Yeah, but her eyes turn green when she knows Zac isn't around." The widow frowned. Her daughter's eyes should always be blue. Like her father's.

"Nessa that's not possible, I went to check on her like 15 minutes ago and she was holding her feet with her eyes open and they were bright blue, like Zac's." Ashley nodded and sited up Aubree.

At this statement Vanessa jumped out of the bed and ran down the short hallway to open the black door the protected her daughter from outsiders. Her life lighted up with a grin on her face watching a de javú playing in front of her. Zac was holding Layla up from her arm pits while she was busy trying to make her fist get inside her mouth. And then he said it.

"Layla, Stop eating you, this is important. I know you're smart just like me. Let's be honest, your mom wouldn't have graduated from high school if I didn't help her with math. So I want to believe you have my brains. And it's a little tiny word, just Da, but twice. Easy, now say it with me, Dadda. Da. Da. Dadda."

"Oh gosh…" Vanessa said giggling closing the door behind her with lock. "Are you serious?"

Zac whipped his head at the sound of her laughter and couldn't help but smile. "We practice every night while you're sleeping. She's getting good at it."

"_Right. Good at shoving her hand in her throat." _The mommy said smirking.

"Ha ha, you're so comical as always." He rolled his eyes and lowered the little girl, letting her rest her little head against his shoulder. "I think she's hungry. Well, she's hungry all the time."

"_Duh! She's your daughter; Of course she's hungry all the time." _She joked again.

Layla giggled a little like if she understood her parents banter.

"See, she's smart like me. We should be thankful for that." He joked back.

"_Where were you all day? I was kinda worried." _Vanessa wasn't speaking; if she did it would be very suspicious.

Zac shrugged. "Just getting some strings attached."

His wife eyed him carefully. He looked exactly the same that he looked the day before. But she knew better. Way better. "Where is he?" She said coldly.

"Where's who?"

"_Zachary David. I know you. You know where he is."_

"Vanessa Anne. I do not know where Jason is. Believe me." His eyes looked right in to hers, to prove he wasn't lying.

And he wasn't. She realized that at the second they locked eyes. "Okay, I believe you."

"Good." Zac pulled her to his side and kissed her hair. "So, what I missed today?"

"_Well, I talked to dad, and I told everyone the plan. Your parents are coming back to San Luis tomorrow. Mine too. So, I guess it's going to just me you and Lay, for the next couple of days."_

"They are leaving you alone?" He asked shocked.

"_No, Ashley is crossing the lawn and you'll be here. Right?"_

"Of course I'll be here. I promise I wouldn't leave you. But well, I can't exactly do something if Jason comes to get you. And Ashley is not a big help. She's alone with Aubree and Scott hates being there for more than 5 minutes." He chuckled.

"We're going to be fine. The police are here too." She smiled and kissed his chin.

"Yeah? Well, I wouldn't trust them." He said under his breath, looking away from her.

"_Okay, you know what? Just because I've been missing you like crazy, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear what you say." _The black haired woman waited patiently until he looked back at her to continue her lecture. _"But when we're back at home, I'm going to question you about this; Okay?"_

"Fine." Zac faked a scoff and smiled warmly at her. "Why don't we go back to your room at the guest house so we can play a little more with our beautiful daughter? Pretty please?"

Vanessa smiled back. "Are you going to still make her talk?"

"Maybe."

"Zachary, how many times I've told you. She won't talk, not yet." Her chocolate eyes turned to the little girl who was perfectly content in her daddy's arms.

"Woman, you underestimate my powers."

* * *

**I know it's been more than 2 months since I last updated but I'm having a lot of trouble to write, and my passion is gone with Zac and Vanessa, so, I honestly don't know when the next chapter is going to come, I have to start from scratch. Anyways I hope it was worth the wait. Landon and Aubree are going to play a big part in Layla's life in the future so don't forget them. And… what else? Oh, I just need to write chapter 6 and 7 so I can continue with the story, and yeah, that pretty much it. Hope you like it, please review :) KTZLF!**


	6. Chapter 6: Life

Chapter 6: Life.

**Before you start reading this I'd like to say something: This chapter introduces a new character, and this chapter revolves around her and her story but it needs to be done and read so you can understand Zac's situation and the next chapters to hopefully come. Please keep an open mind on her; I had a really hard time trying to picture her and her personality, also trying to make her real as much as I could and not a threat to Zac and Vanessa's relationship, which she's not. She and Zac won't have an affair or something like that, at least not yet, who knows what my mind tells me to write. Anyways, please make sure to leave a comment of your opinion of her, if you love her or hate her or if you didn't understand anything. So yeah, that's pretty much it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Life was good. Life was really good even though he's dead. But life was extremely really good. He died more than two months ago. But he felt more alive than ever. Cynical, right? But he wouldn't ask for anything else. He was in home, though home was wherever his wife and daughter were; he was happy, content and in love. The way her breathe was rosin his chest, the peaceful look on her face, the way she was holding him tight. Those little things made him feel that way. The sun rays were hitting her face in the right places making her look more beautiful –if possible- and he felt complete. Life was good. That's it until the fussing cries of his angel ran through the two story house.

Zac sighed and caressed his wife face and watch her eyes flutter at the sound. "Morning, beautiful."

Vanessa frowned. "Are you watching me while I'm sleep again? I've been telling you for the past ten years that it's really creepy, Zachary."

He chuckled. "Well, I can't fall asleep and I have nothing better to do, so."

Sleeping went away along with his life the day he died. It didn't bother him, but to Vanessa it did. He hated leaving her at nights because no one knew the whereabouts of Jason and he didn't trust in the police. So it was a bonus not sleeping. Plus her haunting memories left her dreams as long as he sings to her so she can sleep with no worries.

"Please tell me that your daughter isn't crying. What time is it?" She said while letting go of him and rolling to her back.

"Oh, now she's my daughter?" The blue eyed ghost asked with humor.

The brunette nodded absently. Dreamland was calling her again.

The ghost rested his elbow on the pillow and his head against his palm. "I think it's almost six thirty."

A smile covered his face when she groaned. "Wasn't she in schedule, already?"

"She's six months old, Van. Probably her diaper is wet."

Her lips released a sigh and she turned her face back to his, with a pout and wide eyes –as wide as her sleepy eyes would allow-.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not fair. It's your turn." Zac said almost with a pained voice but her pout wouldn't leave. "You know, most of the guys are immune to their wife's pouts after 11 years, why I can't be one of those guys?"

"Because you love me and I'm still cute after 11 years?" She offered and he rolled his eyes. "You know that she's going to get very upset if you don't go and change her."

"Of course she will get upset, she's your daughter." He joked and kissed her cheek before leaving the room and walk to the room that was holding the fussing cries.

Layla's cries turned in sobs when her daddy took her in his arms. "What's wrong angel? You can't be wet or hungry." He cooed at the baby in Christmas pajamas. "You wanna go out today?" The girl swallowed her sobs and looked right in to his eyes. "Yeah, we should go out. The beach is boring now, doesn't it?" Zac kissed her thin short hair and went back to their bedroom.

He found Vanessa sound sleep again. Gosh, how much he hates making her up. He sat down next to her semi-unconscious body and placed a much calmed Layla on top of her chest. The little girl fell on her mother's neck and giggled with joy on her ear causing the tan skinned woman to open her eyes for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"Zaaaacc!" Vanessa groaned and rested her chin against the soft black hair the matched hers. "Why is your daughter giggling in my ear?"

Zac laughed in amusement at his daughter's unconventional wakeup call. "She and I want to go out. I know you're tired from driving and cooking and breast pumping; and want to stay in bed for the next thousand years but I think you need some fresh air princess."

"I go out every day with Lay to the beach, I'm sick of fresh air. And I'd really like to never sit again on the car for the next 15 years of my life." She whined.

Layla of course had her point of view so she babbled her opinion bringing laughter to the room again. Count on Layla to always light the mood.

Vanessa kissed her baby's hair and looked back at her husband's attempt to copy her pouting face. She giggled again. "Most of the guys are able to copy their wife's pouting after 11 years; why can't you be one of those guys?" She mocked his earlier comment.

"Ha ha. Very funny, why don't you create a stand up show of comedy? Here's my advice: Get your own material, Hudgens." He said with a smirk when she pouted again.

"Don't call me that, I'm an Efron. E-f-r-o-n. I worked hard to get that last name, Zachary." Her fist hit his abdomen to let her point known.

In return, her husband gasped. "What's the abuse woman? Seriously just because I'm dead doesn't mean you can abuse physically of me, I'm pretty sure there's a law about that."

His wife laughed again and sited up along with their daughter. "Here's the plan: How about I repay you for all the abuse I've caused and took you and Lay to the park?" She smiled.

"You got yourself a deal, Mrs. Efron."

Life was good. No roar from his fans, no round of applause or any empty award from the most prestige academy will ever compare to the sound of his wife and daughter giggles. He could go blind, speechless and paralyzed for the next million years and he wouldn't mind as long as he could hear their giggles. That's all he asked for. Nothing more and nothing less. Life was really good when he could hear that harmonious sound.

His wife and daughter went to look for a swing to the baby. He decided to stay back and watch the sight of their happy faces. Zac found a bench under an oak tree, a woman was there but he figured that she wouldn't see him so he sat down an extended his arms on the back of the bench and continued his task of watching his girls.

"You know, people with manners ask if it's okay to sit on an already occupied bench before resting his arm around my shoulders." The red hair woman said with a soft smile on her pale lips.

His baby blue eyes bugged out and he brought his arm back to his lap sitting straight on the process. "Sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay; I've been around long enough to see the difference between living and nonliving people. You'll get used to it in some years." The young ghost explained. "I'm Olivia; I suppose you're new in this after life thing."

He nodded and shook hands with her. "Zac, and yeah I'm still getting used to it."

"Well, if you have some questions feel free to ask me anything." Olivia said with a reassuring smile.

Life was good. And he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. But he had questions. Really big questions and this woman probably had the answers. She said she'd been around long enough so why the hell no?

"So Umh, hope you don't mind if I ask you some things, I'm really new in this and I'm pretty confused." Zac said looking at her sapphire eyes.

The pretty woman smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the first months are really hard, especially when you're alone."

"Like, alone with no one to see you or alone with no dead people around you?"

She titled her head a bit nodded. "Well both. I met this young girl like 2 months after I died, but she was only around for like a week and a half before she left."

"Where she went?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know. She found the peace I guess. We both died while giving birth to our children."Her green eyes flashed pain and she sighed. "You see the pretty red hair girl over there?" Her finger pointed to the slides. "The one she looks like me? She's mine. 13 years old."

Olivia Anderson never had a good life. Never. She was always the bump in the road. She was the second plate. She was the leftovers. And she was always the one who picked up someone else's pieces, but when she broke down no one pick her up. She was a loner. Her life revolved around her friends, never her. Her life was full of pain and hate. So when she died, she felt a huge weight been lift of her shoulders. She never opened up to anyone, only to the two people who caused her death. But when she saw this blue eyed young man, it was like she will never be alone again, like if she broke down he would pick up her pieces with just one look, like she found what she never had being alive.

She watched his reaction. She expected him to walk away or disappear. Olivia never expected him to ask for more information of her previous life.

"Do you mind if I ask you more?"

"No." She said running her hand through her auburn bangs.

"Your daughter, she is holding a baby…"

"Yeah, he's her half brother. The blonde and the guy with the stroller; He's my husband and the blonde is my best friend. She is my husband's wife." Her pale eyelids shut close, like if a pang of pain spread through her body.

"Your husband? But you look 19 or 20 years old." Zac said surprised scanning her beautiful sculpted face.

"Yeah, I was about to turn 19. But he was never mine." She took a long breathe. "You know that in every true love story, someone has to die so that the two persons who are meant for each other can get together?" She waited for him to nod. "Well, I guess I am that someone. Andrew and Danielle –those are their names- were always meant to be together, and I was always the third wheel. We grew up together, she was like my sister. Somehow they never could find a way to make their love work. When we went to college, we rented an apartment and move in together. One night, they broke up for what like seemed the 100th time. She left with some guy to a date and Andrew and I stayed. He had a break down, we started drinking, and I confess to him that I loved him." Olivia chuckled at her bad decisions. "Next thing I knew I woke up in _their_ bed naked and his grey eyes were looking at me. I will never forget the look on his face, I hated me. He never said it, but that look spoke enough."

"Wow…" Zac sighed and took all in. There was something about Olivia. He felt the need to protect her and listen to her. His feelings were tiny compared to what he feels for Vanessa and Layla, but there was something about Olivia. Probably the pain in her eyes, or how fake and real her soft smiled looked, or how calmed he felt beside her. She had answers. And if he listened to her she'll probably answer his questions. A win-win situation. She needed to be listened and he needed answers. So he kept listening.

"We decided to tell her nothing. In less than a week they were back together and I was planning to move out. Everything was normal. Until I started puking everywhere I went. Andrew knew I was pregnant but he didn't say anything, Dan made me take a pregnancy test and forced me to tell her who the father was." Her snow white lips sighed and she could feel the tears pricking in her eyes. "We told her what happened, they had a fight, they broke up and she moved out; our parents are close friends so they decided that we needed to get married to avoid comments. He didn't even propose to me, we went to courthouse on a Wednesday morning and got married in less than 20 minutes. No rings, no vows, no nothing. Andrew barely talked to me, he hated himself and would always call Danielle in the middle of the night and they talked until six in the morning. But he loved our daughter, he was always worried about her, and he wouldn't move his hands away from my belly." A bright smile illuminated her face and her hands covered her plain stomach.

Zac realized that she was wearing a long t-shirt and sweats_. 'Note to self: What's with the clothes?'_

"After 6 months I start bleeding inside, she was 7 months old and the doctors had to get her out or else she would die and me too."

"So that's when you died, you bleed to death." Zac said in a whisper and he touched with his index finger a whole that was in his abdomen, courtesy of Jason Rankin –That's what he thought-.

She nodded and rolled her eyes. "That's what I believed. Turns out that I could have survived, they just needed to do some surgery and that was it, I could've met my baby. Andrew called Danielle, she came to the hospital. She's a nurse. The surgery was risky but I would have made it through. Danielle convinced Andrew that I would die anyways. He was all alone with a premature baby, our parents wanted nothing to do with us, he was confused and he thought I was dead already. He chose her instead of me. Not that I blame them, I would have done the same, but it hurts anyways. So I died. Danielle move in with Andrew to the apartment when Gemma –my baby's name- got strong and released from the hospital. They spread my ashes in the sea when she was 1 year old, and move on. They got married a month after her first birthday."

Zac turned his eyes to Vanessa and smiled. He would never do that to her. If instead of Olivia and Andrew, it was him and Vanessa, he would do everything to bring her back. His smile spread watching them giggle. He believed that everything happens for a reason. He didn't die in vain. It happen for a reason, but it was still unknown. "I would never do that to my wife."

Well there goes her hope. Her jaw fall and the world stopped. How the hell did he do that? How in less than 10 minutes she was hooked and addicted to him? How the hell he did that? "You have a wife?" Olivia spat out.

"And a daughter." He beamed.

Vanessa lifted her soft eyes to met Zac's. She found him smiling at her and she sent him a kiss to fly through the space between them, her smile spread ear to ear when he caught it in his fist and hold it against his chest where not long ago she could feel his heart beating.

The red haired woman gasped at the actions of the couple. Surprise and confusion filled her mind. What the hell was that?

Zac leaved his favorite view in the world when his brunette turned her attention back to his baby. His eyes landed on Olivia again and he chuckled at the look on her gestures. "What's with the look?"

"Did she just blow you a kiss? And you catch it?" Her tone sounded amazed.

"Well, yeah." He retorted.

"She can see you?" The female urged.

"Who? Vanessa? Yeah!" Like if it was the most obvious and normal thing in the world.

Gosh, was he really that naïve? "Zac!"

"What?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Olivia shook her head in disbelief. A smile took over her lips, with pride filling her body, how on God's green Earth she found them?

"Get what! I don't understand what you're talking about!" Zac panicked. What if there was something wrong with Vanessa or Layla? "Are you going to tell me or what?"

"Let me get this straight" She begun. "Your wife and daughter can see you and hear you, am I right?" He nodded. "Oh my god." She took a deep breath. "Wow… That's very rare, you know. No one can communicate with living people, no one. It's super rare and special. When she started seeing you?"

"I don't know, like two days after I died?" His finger scratched the back of his neck, trying to remember the night he freaked her out. "She couldn't see me at first, she could only hear me, and then I looked at her in the eyes and she was in denial, but then we kissed and it was like nothing ever happened." A smile invaded his face involuntary. "Like if it was the first time we looked at eachother."

Olivia was a hopeless romantic. Yes, her story didn't exactly end happily ever after for her, but it has romance, drama and true love. Listening to what he described to her and the way his eyes brightened with love looking at the woman with black hair. You didn't have to be a genius to see the love they shared; his wife looked at him the exact same way with the exact same feeling. Olivia only heard a tiny part of their story and she was hooked with them already. But her experience made her realistic and septic, so she had to break the invisible bubble around Zac. "So, what happened those two days, after you died?"

Zac froze. Yeah, what happened those two days? "I… I don't… I can't… I didn't… I have no idea."

"Let me guess, you don't remember how you died."

"No." He said. "But I do know. Vanessa told me. Someone shot me, and I died in Vanessa's arms. 2 months ago. I don't want to remember anyways. I have enough with her memories and her nightmares."

"Her memories?" Olivia asked curious. Aren't they something special?

"I can read her mind, and see her dreams. It's really helpful."

Her jaw dropped again. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD! That's amazing! No one can do that! It only happened once and oh my god!"

Zac narrowed his eyes. She was really confusing him. "Ok, Olivia, you lost me. I don't get anything of what you're saying. What you mean with rare? And can't Vanessa see you too? I thought it was something common."

"I told you already no one can communicate with living people. I've heard stories, about this girl. I think she was the only one who could talk with her husband or boyfriend, I don't remember. Anyways, they were something special. She could feel his feelings and it was almost like if they were one. It passed like 6 or 7 years, but she found a body. She is the only one who was able to do that. I think it was her best friend's body. So she got in to the dead body and wake up in her best friend's body but with all her memories and feelings."

Zac's eyes widened. "So that's it. I just need to find a body and I could live again?"

Olivia shook her head and sighed. "I don't think it's that easy. It took her 7 years to find a body, and it was her best friend's. You just can't pick a body and that's it. What if he has a family waiting for him? You can't take someone else life."

Of course. Nothing was that easy. He nodded understanding her point. But it didn't mean he was going to give up. He could help Vanessa; she wouldn't have to raise a kid on her own. She did nothing wrong but she was paying the consequences. And Layla wouldn't have to lie. She would have a father to take her to her first day of school and someone to walk her down the aisle on her wedding. Everything was going to be fine, after all.

"She's hiding something." Olivia said out of nowhere after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Zac asked confused. "Who's hiding something?"

"Your wife." Her eyes turned black and locked on Vanessa. "She's not telling you the truth."

"What do you mean? She's not lying to me, she never has. And how could you know? You don't know her! You don't know me! How can you know she's lying to me?"

"I just know. You can read her mind; I can see people's fears. She's afraid that you find out the truth and leave her." Her eyes never leaved Vanessa's. Vanessa couldn't see her of course. "She's not telling you something."

How she dared to say something like that about his Vanessa. "Oh, really? Then tell me, what am I afraid of? Uh? What is she not telling me? You know nothing about Vanessa, so I'll appreciate if you don't say anything about her."

Olivia locked her eyes on Zac, her face was dead serious and she suddenly looked older, he could bet she aged 20 years in two seconds. "You're afraid she forgets you. That one day she wakes up and don't remember you. You're afraid Jason hurts her again."

"How you know about Jason? How you know that? Why your eyes are black?" Zac started to freak out, what the hell was wrong with her? "Olivia, are you ok?" He reached for her pale hand.

Her eyelids shut close for a moment and then her deep green eyes reappeared. Her pale skin turned back to normal, looking like an 18 year old again. "I'm so sorry; it happens out of nowhere, I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and ran a hand trough her fire like hair. "I'm sorry."

"What was that? Your eyes turned black and your voice got deeper. Are you sure you're okay?" Zac was truly concerned, she was right about him, but there's no way she was right about Vanessa. Why would she hide something to him?

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that—I don't know… it just happens, I'm sorry, I'm sure what I say it's not true, don't worry about that." Olivia let go of his hand and stood up. "Look, I gotta go. I'll see you around, okay?"

"But you… I don't know where you live. I don't know where I can find you, and I want to ask you more things." Zac stood up too and grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay." She whispered and looked down at his fingers folded around her arm. "I gotta go." And she disappeared.

Life was good. And Zac found some answers. But he found more questions. He had hope. He could live again, and his girls wouldn't have to be alone. But for some weird reason he felt like now he had to take care of Olivia.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short and confusing. But it had to be done, I do****n't like how it ended up, but I was a little rushed because school starts Monday and I'm kinda freaking out. I promise chapter 7 is going to be way better. Hope you didn't get more confused. But you can ask me anything and I'll be glad to answer. Please tell me what you think you of Olivia. Hate her? Love her? You don't care? I hope you liked this chapter and I can't promise a date for chapter 7 but it will come. (: Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Keep the faith :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Hope

**Chapter 7: Hope.**

**So, this chapter is rated M. Oh yeah. I'll mark where the M part starts and end in case you don't want to read it. So I hope you like and enjoy it because this has to be my second favorite chapter of all. Enjoy! :D**

"You've been quiet for a long time." Vanessa whispered.

Zac haven't say much since his encounter with Olivia. He had so many questions. Why he and Vanessa are the only ones who can communicate? Why Olivia said Vanessa was hiding something? How does she know? Why her eyes turned pit black? Why did she disappear so out of the blue? All this thoughts were blocking his mind that he forgot to talk to his wife.

The ride back home was quiet. But Vanessa supposed that Zac was silent because of their sleepy daughter on the back seat. She started to get worried when their girl wake up from her nap in the mid afternoon and Zac would barely pay attention to Layla's babbling. That wasn't normal. Now it was almost 10 p.m. and both were sitting on the floor of the living room, Vanessa's back leaning on Zac's chest while folding Layla's clothes, trapped between his legs. Zac was kissing his wife's shoulder absently and holding her close with his firm hand on her belly. From 7 a.m. to 10 p.m. the only words he had said are "Lay is up." "I'm fine." "Can I sit with you?" "I love you too."

The brunette rested her head on his shoulder and lifted her hand to run her fingers through his short hair. "Talk to me." She said softly.

"I've met someone."

Her body froze and her hand left his head. _'He met someone! You knew this was going to happen!' _

"No no! Not that kind of 'I've met someone'" Zac took her hand, kissed it and place it back to his hair. "I love you, Vanessa. That will never change."

She smiled softly and kissed his chin. "I love you too."

"Anyways, her name is Olivia; she's eighteen years old…."

Zac made sure to tell her every detail about the ghost: Broken, helpless, loveless, depressed, ignored, and betrayed. All Vanessa could say was poor girl.

"I know right?" He nodded, matching her feelings. "There's something about her… that I don't know… I feel like I have to take care of her, Van. Make sure that no one breaks her again."

Her brown eyebrows rose. "And you know this after 20 minutes of talking to her?"

"It's not like that, Van. I feel like _we_ can trust her." He made sure to emphasis the word we.

Her amber eyes lowered and her brows joined, she was thinking hard. Her lips released a sigh and her body relaxed. Her eyes met his again and she smiled. "So when can I meet her?"

The fingers of his free hand find their way to the base of his neck and he scratched it slightly. "You see, the thing is that… How do I say this? Umh, people can't see dead people…"

Vanessa's eyes bugged out. "So I'm dead too!"

Zac chuckled at her rush. "No, I'm pretty sure you're alive, baby." He couldn't help to smile when she placed a hand above her chest and sighed in relief.

"So why can't I see her? I can see you, feel you, listen to you and touch you. Why I can't see her?"

"Because, apparently, we are the only ones that can do this…" His finger ran down her spine causing her to shiver, than he placed a kiss on her temple. "According to Olivia, only one woman had a chance to come back and her boyfriend could see her too. The only difference is that he could feel what she felt and backwards. Apparently, we're special."

Her face got brighter and her sweet heart-melting smile adorned her features. "We are special?"

He matched her smile and nodded. "Yes, we are. And Olivia says that since we're special, there might be hope for me to come back."

There's hope. That's all that got inside her brain. There's hope. Vanessa pressed her chest against his and kissed him with all the hope inside her body. Zac was so surprised that his back ended on the floor and he hold on to Vanessa, grabbing the sides of her hips. She didn't know how or when or why, but all she cared about was that he could come back to her.

"Vanessa…" Zac pulled away kissing her neck and caressing her belly under her tank top.

"I miss you." She whispered like if it was a sin. "I miss you on top of me, I miss you inside me, I miss you telling me you love me, I miss feeling like we're one. I miss you so much." Her closed eyes never opened, like if it was the last moment.

Heaven. Her hands felt like heaven when they got under his shirt. He felt wicker. But he was in heaven. He couldn't find a way to pull her away. There was no strength in this world to separate them. Her soft curls trapped between his fingers, her sweet lips moving at the same beat of his and her curves rounded by his arms. Pure heaven.

"Vanessa, stop." He brought himself and the brunette to a sitting position, looking her in the eyes.

She blinked a few times, trying to hide the desire that showed her orbs. "What?"

"I just don't think we can do it, baby."

"Well, we won't know if we don't try." She smiled and kissed down his jaw.

Zac cradle her closer to his body, fighting the urge to remove every piece of her clothing. "Vanessa, we have to talk our options and what Olivia said to me. It's really important."

"I don't care, the important thing is that there's hope for you to come back to me, that's all I care about. So please shut up and let me kiss you. I miss you, what part you don't get?"

It's not that he didn't want to make love to his wife, he wanted to, so badly. But, there was this little voice in his mind telling him that it wasn't going to happen. He was dead for crying out loud.

He cupped her head in his hands forcing her to look at him. "I don't think _I _can do it. In case you didn't notice, I'm kind of dead."

Vanessa sighed and stood up from the ground, looking to the view of the ocean from their living room. "I know that, ok? I'm reminded of that every time your mom calls and I have to bite my tongue from asking her if she wants to talk to you. I'm reminded of that when I go grocery shopping and random people tell me 'sorry for your lost' even though you're standing right beside me. I'm reminded every day that you're dead. I know, ok? But I miss who we were before we screw things up. Sorry for trying to _remind you _of that."

"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I miss you too, I miss us too. I just… I can't. I mean don't you think is a little weird. I'm dead, you're alive. Don't you think making love is…"

"What? Crazy, weird, freaky, disgusting…?"

"No, Van you don't get it, I just don't think we're…"

"Save it, Zachary. You've said enough."

Vanessa stormed in their bedroom, locking the door shut. If Zac listen carefully, he could hear her sobs. "Can we please talk about this?" He begged sitting on the floor with his head against the door, hating himself for his idiotic words. "Please listen to me."

"GO AWAY!"

Zac spend the next two hours trying to convince her to open the door. He failed miserably. After the second hour of crying, she finally fell asleep.

"Hello, stranger." Olivia greeted offering a calming smile. "Why are you on the floor?"

"My wife hates me."

"Why? A few hours ago you both seemed so in love. Did you guys talked about your fears?"

He chucked shaking his head no. "I wish, no."

"Then what's wrong?"

His eyelids open up showing the regret and pain that had been there even before his death. "She thinks that I don't want to make love to her, when I'm actually dying to be with her again. You should've heard what she was thinking, 'I don't want to see him anymore. Make him go away. I don't want to see him ever again.'"

The red head couldn't help to be struck by the feelings in his eyes. She hasn't seen such thing since… well… herself.

"I just don't think we're ready, I mean, we kinda have a long history of screwing things up. This is definitely not something I what to fuck up. How often you get second chances? It's one in a zillion, I've told her so many times but she still doesn't get."

She really didn't want to tell him, but how else was he supposed to patch things up with his wife. "She can block you off."

His blue eyes narrowed at her. "What?"

"She can block you off, she actually can do that. Make you go away."

Olivia's words didn't quite process in his brain so he asked again. "What?"

"Seriously?" She asked sarcastically. "You look like those smart handsome guys that are the full package but you really are as dumb as a rock."

Zac rolled his eyes at her and asked one more time. "Will you please care to explain what you just said?"

"That you're stupid as a rock."

He shook his head in disbelief. The girl knew how to push his buttons. "I mean the whole 'blocking me off' thing."

"Oh, well. First she won't be able to see you, then touch you, then hear you and finally she'll just move on and you'll just be 100 ft. down Earth."

"She can do that?"

She nodded. "It's call closure. Apparently people don't want to be tormented by 'ghosts'."

"Shit." He whispered. If there was a time to panic, it was now. If Vanessa blocked him off it meant that Layla came in the deal. Two for the price of one. Great. Just what he needed. "I have to get in there."

"You can." Olivia said like if it was obvious.

"I can?" He said surprised.

"Yeah, we can cross walls. How come you don't know that?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to read the '12 steps to become a good ghost' pamphlet when I was dying. My bad."

"Sorry I forgot you're new." She said smiling. "Well, I have to torment Andrew in his sleep. I'll see you around, okay?"

"Wait." He took her arm. "Why did you come in the first place?"

"I wanted to explain what happen earlier but you got stuff to do." Her green eyes pointed to the door to make Zac look away and she disappeared.

When he turned around he found his brunette with tears running down her face and he rushed hold her.

"What's wrong? Why are crying?" Zac whispered soothing her hair squeezing her tight.

"You didn't sing to me, so I had a nightmare. You didn't saw it?" Vanessa answered in tiniest voice he'd ever heard her produce.

"I'm sorry. No, I was talking to Olivia and I didn't saw it. I'm sorry." He kissed the top of her head.

Her eyes met his, with a questioning frown. "She was here?"

"We just talked. She's gone now." He brushed the topic off and focused on the important. "What was your dream about?"

She hid her face in his neck. "Just a nightmare, nothing important."

"Van, you can talk to me. You know that, right?" He tried on her thought but all seemed so _blurry, _that he couldn't make difference between heads and tails.

"Why you won't make love to me?"

Once Zac got Vanessa settle in bed he tried to figure out what to tell her while she looked at him with those big sad eyes. They never went to bed angry, because it usually ended like this. Some one –usually Vanessa- had a nightmare and they had to talk in the middle of the night about their problems. Of course the awkward silence part before the talking part.

"Are you going to say something?"

He gave up and sighed. After all, he was a man. Words didn't come easy. "I don't think we're ready. I don't want to rush things up and screw it like before."

"_Rush things up? Haven't you notice that sleeping 6 months old in the next room?" _She thought.

His boyish grin showed up at her comment. "You know what I mean."

She kissed his jaw and offered him a smile. "I know. I just got a little carried away." Vanessa shrugged. "There's hope for us."

Zac scratched the back of his neck again for what like seemed the 100th time on the day, trying to find the right words to explain their situation. "It won't be my body, Van. My body is buried, it's not like it's going to rise up. _If _we can find a body, there are just too many complications. It could take us years. There's nothing certain about this hope thing."

He hated this. He hated having to watch her heart break through her eyes. He hated the look on her face as the smile fade away from her lips. But he couldn't give her fake hope. She needed the truth.

"Years?" She asked with a masked pout. When he nodded she brought her lower lip to her teeth. "I guess I can wait a few years."

"We're not going to look around every hospital in the county hoping some man dies so I can take his body. It's not healthy."

She nodded, understanding his point. "I guess you're right."

"So we're good? Everything is fine." Zac asked with a hint of a smile on his lips.

Vanessa pressed her lips together to hide her forming smile. "Maybe…."

He gave up and showed his smile at the glint on her soft eyes. "Maybe? No, you know I won't settle with a maybe Mrs. Efron." He locked the sides of her hips with his hands and hover her. He tickled her softly and his grin grew pleased with her small giggles. "Say that you love me and that we're fine." He played.

She giggled again when she shook her head and tried to push him away with her palms on his pectorals. "Maybe." She repeated.

His face faked hurt and he tickled her harder, now on her belly. "Say it or I'll tickle you 'till death."

Her laugh got louder and she couldn't move since Zac trapped her between his legs. Still, she wouldn't budge. It was until his tickles got unbearable she gave up. "Fi- fi- fine! Stop! Fine! I love you! I love you." His fingers stopped just as her giggles. Her hands reached for the base of his hair enjoying the serene look on his eyes. The one she was used to, that look that showed enough love for a decade. "I love you." She said serious. "I don't care how much I have to wait, I love you."

He chuckled and moved a stray of hair out of her eyes. "I love you too."

They met half way and kissed each other with every ounce of love they had. It was one of the softest kiss they ever shared. It was just perfect. Not too rushed and not too slow, just right in between with the perfect pace that took them years to perfection. Zac lifted his wife of the mattress and sat her on his lap to feel her as close as possible.

His lips moved from her and went down to her cheek then to her neck and ten to her shoulder where he moved the straps of her bra and tank top and went back up slowly while she exhaled happily and rested her head on his neck.

***M*M*M***

Zac brought her lips to his again kissing her with more passion while Vanessa took the shot to unbutton his shirt and caressed his chest with the top of her fingers from top to bottom.

His eye lid opened to show that his eyes turned blue navy from desire. "Are you sure?"

Her head nodded and she took off her tank top leaving her in bra and his boxers that she loved to wear. "Yes. I'm sure."

He gripped her waist with his arm and landed his back on the mattress with her on top of him. "I missed you."

She pushed her hair behind her ears and smiled. "I missed you too." Her lips reclaimed his neck and nibbled it a little to go down the road of his skin and kissed softly his chest and the trail of hair that lead to the only place she was allowed since they were teenagers. Her fingers unlocked his black shorts and pushed it out of legs.

He took advantage to unhook her bra and strip it away from her body while she rose back up to his lips. "Stay there." He said. "Stay right there."

Vanessa froze in her place. "What?" She realized her husband had his eyes fixed on her body causing a chill on her.

"I just want to see you." He wanted to see if there where bruises left on her. He knew what Jason did to her, but she kept saying she was fine. "I just want to take you in."

But she knew better, way better. "Zachary, I'm fine, just like you left me. I promise." She gave him her sweetest smile to reassure him.

"Promise me that you'll tell me if it starts hurting, Vanessa." For a moment the blue navy in his eyes disappeared to show his concern with his sky blues. "Promise me." He extended his pinky for her to link with his.

She giggled at his proposal. "Pinky promise? Are we five or what?"

"Vanessa Anne…"

Her pinky laced with his and she put on her best serious face. "I promise."

"Good." Zac roll her over again so he was on top now, with her hair spread all over the pillow. This time he went for her neck, biting her spot harder, hearing her moans bubbling up her throat. "You like that?" He asked with his boyish grin while taking one of her breast, caressing it softly with his palm and taking the nipple of the other inside his mouth, sucking it slowly, feeling how it hardened with his tongue.

Her back arched and her legs spread for Zac to settle between them. She moaned louder when the tip of his covered penis started rubbing against her covered clit, enjoying the electric friction. "Za… za… Zac, my… my un… underwear… take it off. Take it off now."

His lips moved to the other breast and his free hand obeyed to her command. His thumb found the bundle of nerves and rubbed it slowly, feeling the juices starting to come out of her.

Her hand hold on to his hair tight, moaning along his grunts when her other hand ran a finger through the length that formed a tent in his boxers. She was right on the edge with his magic hands and mouth, but she didn't want it like this. She wanted to end with him inside her, and it was too soon for the magic to end. "Stop." Her lips managed to release a sound different. "Stop."

Zac's eyes looked up at her confused. "What?" His eyes closed again, the pleasure running through his body when she didn't stop caressing his penis.

She striped him off his boxers, smiling at the view. Her hands kept caressing him and he started moving in his hands, wanting nothing more than be inside her. "Tell me what you want." She asked with her wicked smile.

He groaned at her face, he just wanted her. "You. I want you."

Her hips raised and their bodies touched, running sparks through them. "Then make me yours."

But before they connected, he kissed her with all the love and passion inside of him. And time stood. There was the bubble that set them apart from the world. Just those two. Nothing more, and right there their bodies fused to make one. Like before the storm, before everything was ripped away from them.

"I love you." Zac whispered. "I love you so much." His pace was gentle, never wanting to hurt her, meeting her hips half way enjoy the pleasure they were sharing.

Her lips let whimpers loose, her body was asking for more so she attacked his neck finding without hesitation the spots that drove him crazy, causing his speed to increase.

He took her in his arms kissing her fiercely holding her as close as possible that you couldn't difference where she started and where he ended.

And the parade of moans and groans got louder and louder and time flew by.

"Zac… Zac, Zac faster." She pleaded.

"You wanna get there baby? You want me to take you there?"

"Come with me, Zac." Vanessa whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe, knowing it would send him off the edge. "You want to come with me."

Their pace got faster and Zac started to rub her clit getting for response a loud moan of his name, taking advantage to bite her neck when she threw her back.

"Zaaaaac!"

And their bodies released together, breathing heavily, seeing stars and colors all over the place.

**END OF M.**

After they calm down and tiredness was taking her away from him, she laid on her usual spot on his chest with her contend smile and relaxed features she got her voice back. "I love you. As long as we have hope everything would be fine. We have nothing to lose."

"I love you too. We'll be fine. We'll be just fine." He whispered tighten his arms around her, protecting her from the night.

It was after that she was sound sleep that he remembered Olivia's words earlier that day. _"She's afraid you find out the truth and leave her. She's not telling you something."_

He shook the thoughts away, there was no way she was hiding something. She had no reason to do such thing. His eyes wandered to her sleeping frame, smiling at her peaceful face. No, she was hiding nothing. He had nothing to worry about, other than trying to fulfill the hope. That's all. Keep the hope and faith for his girls. Nothing to worry about.

* * *

**I know it's horrible, but I worked really hard for it. Sorry it took so long, It's just that life it's so damn complicated and my faith was fading away but I'm back, I can't promise anything but I'm back. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think (:**

**Keep the faith :D **


	8. Chapter 8: It's Called Closure

Chapter 8: It's Called Closure: Part 1.

**6 Years Later…**

"38, 39, 40, 41, 42…"

"Sweetie, I promise you won't forget the numbers." Vanessa said in her motherly voice.

There it was. The sound he was waiting for the whole morning.

"Mommy…" Layla said as serious as her childish voice would allow her. "Daddy is counting on me to know the numbers, there for, I can't forget them."

"Of course you can't." Vanessa laughed and opened the door for her daughter to get inside the house.

There she was. Soft light brown curls cleared by too many hours under the sun, blue dazzling eyes, and perfect innocence in her smile, the perfect mix of her mother and father. Seemed like yesterday when she could barely crawl on the floor without smashing her face against it and now she was running around yelling the numbers that she just learned. Time flew by way too fast.

"Daddy!" Layla shout in his ear exited to see him. "I know how to count until 45!" The blue eyed angel beamed with happiness.

"Really? Wow! I'm so proud of you, angel." He kissed the girl's cheek and placed her down on firm ground. "Why don't you go and change your clothes."

Layla pouted like her mother taught her, she didn't want to go and change her clothes; she wanted to show her dad how smart she was. "But I want to tell you the numbers."

"Baby, listen to daddy. I don't want you to stain your uniform." Vanessa spoke up from the kitchen.

The angel turned her pout to her mommy trying to convince her but it wasn't going to work. "Mooooommyyyyy."

"No, don't you even dare. I invented the pout Layla Elena. Go and change your clothes, I left them on your bed." But the girl wouldn't budge. "Now." She ordered.

The girl rolled her eyes the way his father rolled his eyes at her mother when she wasn't watching. Zac chucked while his daughter moved to her room.

Silence. The sound he dreaded the most. There was silence between Zac and Vanessa.

It wasn't like that over the course of the years. A little after Layla turned 1, Vanessa decided to go to college and ditch Hollywood forever. She went for Photography. Her first option was teaching theater or singing but that would evolve meeting strange people, which wasn't safe, who knew what the press would do to get a juicy story about the Efron widow. She graduated from the community college of the town and a little after she opened her own studio with the money Zac left. Zac, of course stood by her side all along. By the time Layla was three, Vanessa had enough money to make a little trip and practice her artistic shots. The Efron family went to London –her favorite city- and she was met with various proposals from the most important magazines of the fashion industry to join them. She declined. All she wanted was to capture some of the happiest occasions on a person's life, like a wedding, a pregnancy, a happy family or a new baby. Arroyo Grande allowed her to do that. The town was protective of her, and gave her a sense of safety to Layla and herself.

As the years passed, Zac and Olivia investigated about options and a way to bring him back. Turned out that Layla could hear Olivia and sometimes she played with the kid on the beach. People thought Olivia was just her imaginary friend, typical on children of her age. Zac searched for some answers about their situation, but there wasn't much that seemed important. While his wife was on school, he wandered around with Olivia, doing nothing just hanging out. Something Vanessa didn't appreciated, but there wasn't anything to do when you're dead and nobody can see you. He just watched how his baby grew up and turned into a bright little girl.

When Layla started school she was taught by her parents to say that her daddy was on Heaven _if _people asked. She never asked why, she just obeyed. Layla was very smart for her age, her grandpa David or 'Cookies' –how she named him- teach her how to write and read when her Nana babysitter her.

Zac and Vanessa never fought much; they didn't yell at the top of their lungs or cursed at each other either in front of their daughter. They had arguments or discussions that were easily fixed. But it was the little things that weren't said what caused a strain on their marriage. The little things joined and became this huge thing that now was unfixable. Zac didn't want to question her about the truth of his death and Vanessa didn't want to question Olivia's true intensions. They didn't want to hurt each other but at the end it only caused resentment between them.

"How was work?" Zac asked standing up from his seat and walking towards his wife.

Vanessa gave him a small smile and a peck on his lips. "It was fine, I photographed a pregnant woman," Her smile grew a little remembering the day. "She was a fan of ours when she was a teenager; she's having twins, a boy and a girl. She's naming them Zachary and Vanessa."

His eyebrows rose at her happy smile. "That's… nice?"

She giggled and turned to the refrigerator looking for something to feed her hungry daughter. "Yes, she was so excited and sweet. You should have seen her."

"Well, maybe when the babies are born and she goes to you again, I can see her."

The 32 year old women moved around the kitchen to make Layla some pasta with meatballs, getting a bowl and pan to the stove and started boiling the water. "I missed you."

He smiled at her; maybe things weren't so bad between them. They just couldn't find to talk, that's all. He closed the gap of space and hugged his wife from behind, leaving some butterflies kisses on her neck. "I missed you too."

She sighed. Something in her mind reminder her constantly that even thought he was so close to her, they were both so far away. "What did you do today?"

"Umh, nothing. Just hanging around with Olivia, she wanted to check on her daughter so I went with her." He scratched his neck nervously, waiting for her thoughts to fill his mind.

"_Of course you went with her. Why would you want to go to the studio with me?" _She moved away from him grip not facing him once.

"C'mon, Van. All I can do to have some fun is scare people. And when I go to the studio you have to ignore me because it's weird if you talk to your dead husband."

"Mommy what are we having for lunch?" Layla appeared in the kitchen surprising her parents.

"_I'm not discussing this in front of her."_

Being a retired actress helped to mask her hurt and put on something that seemed a smile to make her daughter believe that everything was fine. "We're having pasta with meatballs, sweetie."

The angel's face lit up "Yay!"

Zac reached for her hand as she walked around again getting what she needed. "Can we please talk about this?"

Vanessa locked eyes with him, her own reflection facing her apart from hurt and pain in his blue eyes. "There's nothing to talk about."

The meal Vanessa prepared was anything but quiet. Layla kept yelling at the four winds the numbers and Zac taught her how to count until 70, which she picked up very quickly. The brunette didn't say much other than some encouraging words to her baby, she didn't even look at her husband. He started to worry; her thoughts were being blocked from his mind. Everything about her was silence

After Layla did her homework with some help of her mom she asked for permission to go and play to the beach that was their backyard. When her mother nodded she ran out of the house. Zac sat on the couch watching what a great mother his wife was, but concentrating on her quiet mind. His antsy growing with every minute that passed.

When his daughter was out of sight, he followed Vanessa to her sanctuary –the room where she revealed her photos- and sat beside her. "Are you even going to look at me?"

Her eyes were fixed on the negatives in front of her. "I have stuff to do, can you please check on Layla? Make sure that she's not being kidnapped."

He rolled his eyes. "This is a private neighborhood; nobody is going to kidnap her.

"Then go away or go to pull pranks on living people with your buddy, I have to work." She said coldly, resentment invading her voice.

He shook his head standing up from the chair, walking to the exit of the room. When he was mid way he stopped on his track and looked at her. "Blocking me from your mind won't stop me to find out the truth of how I died, Vanessa."

It was that bitch. That goddamned bitch had been screwing with his mind for the past 6 years. Why else would he say that? She was very careful with her thoughts around him. The night he died was locked up and pushed to a far corner of her mind where he will never find it. It was the best for everybody, for her and Zac but specially Layla. She was doing her job, protecting them from the hurt. That was her job but of course that lonely and needy bitch had to fuck it all up.

Vanessa stayed in the room, not knowing what to do. Her brain started racing with possible scenarios of Zac finding out the truth. He wouldn't be upset with her. It wasn't her fault after all. Well, partly. He would just be… disappointed. And having him disappointed was worst than having him mad at her.

She pondered her options. If she stayed there it would be signal that maybe his suspicions were true. It would be the best if she went to find him. He didn't left; she could still feel him around. Her feet dragged her to outside her sanctuary, and left the hallway that parted the house, she went to living room and found him on the deck that faced the beach where their daughter was running around.

Vanessa took in his figure, his hair -closer to his scalp not shaggy, like when they were teens-, his shoulder blades, his back, his long legs. It reminded her of someone she knew and perhaps loved. It was like she was looking at somebody else memories, like some other person's life. Not hers.

And right there she made the decision.

Zac knew she was at his side. But he couldn't look at her. His eyes were trained on the angel jumping the calmed waves of the sea. He knew what was coming. Closure. That's how Olivia called it. They talked about it a lot; she thought it be good preparation when the time came and he _had_ to let go. Zac just couldn't cope with the thought of a 'life' without his family. The whole point of being alive/dead sounded, well, pointless.

"I love you." She said, her words taken away by the soft wind that moved her curls.

Zac closed his eyes letting go of some air through his mouth due to his anxiety. "I know you do."

She moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. "When things got so complicated?"

"We're back to where we were six years ago."

"Things were less complicated back then, than now. She was a baby, now she counts up to 70." His eyes dared to look her face; she had a sad smile and her eyes on their little girl.

His lips pressed her temple and his arms reached for her body, enjoying her warmness. "I hate this"

They stood right there, watching their legacy, a legacy that belonged to a girl, who was the living proof that their love actually existed.

"I think we should go down and play with her." Vanessa said after half an hour of just holding each other.

_Translation: 'We should play with her together, for the last time.' _Zac thought, maybe a little more paranoid than he should be. "Yeah, let's go."

"Mommy! Have you seen the shells? They're all pink!" Layla's eyes glitter, showing her parents a bunch of shells.

Zac lifted her in his arms and swirled her around smiling at her giggles bringing a smile to his wary face.

Vanessa sat on the sand, feeling its hotness through her fingers, her face finally glowing with a real smile with the sight of her family laughing.

"Daddy, Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" The angel shouted shaking her legs, trying to get her freedom. "Mommy, tell Daddy to stop."

The brunette laughed at the curious view. "I think that's enough, Zac." Somehow her sweet tone came back, grinning at her husband.

Zac lowered her to the ground near her mom, kissing her cheek. "All right, I get it, only because I love you two so much."

Vanessa's features brightened with an idea to spend the afternoon. "Lay, I have an idea. How about we draw Daddy's figure on the sand with the shells?"

Layla's grin grew wider. "Like on _The Last Song_?"

His blue eyes rolled at his wife. "You let her watch too much Nicholas Sparks movies. She's going to be a hopeless romantic."

She giggled. "It's not that bad, she will only settle for the one."

"Oh, no. She's staying with her Daddy, right angel?" He pulled her to his lap after he joined Vanessa on the sand, kissing his daughter's brown hair.

"Only if you let us play with you."

He turned to his girls both facing him pouting, gasping; he narrowed his eyes at them. "That's not fair! You can't pout at the same time! It's not fair!"

"Please?"

He shook his head. Unbelievable. "Fine."

Layla pushed him, letting his back hit the warm sand and ran off to get the shells, leaving her parents alone.

Her coffee eyes landed on his sky blues and for a moment Zac could swear that all that reflected on her eyes was pure happiness. He smiled back at her. "I love you too." He finally responded.

She nodded and leaned down to catch his lips. It was pure bliss. So soft and tender that it flashed her back to when she was 17 and they were so inexperienced and naïve that all their kisses tasted like sweet honey.

He couldn't help to deepen their connection. Her lips –like every single cell of her body- tasted like heaven. Like always. He was going to miss it.

Their goodbye kiss was broken by shell thrown to their faces. "It's not face-sucking time, it's let's play with Layla time." The kid pouted.

Both Zac and Vanessa looked at each other with longing, separating for their daughter. Putting their sadness apart, hiding it from the girl, they went along with her, laughing and playing and enjoying what Layla didn't know will be their last time together.

By the time the sun traded place with the moon, Layla was hungry and sleepy so she easily agreed to her father's order to go inside and put on her bath robe and get ready to a bath. It gave them some spare time to be alone for a while before facing the crude reality that was waiting for them. They sat side by side on the staircase outside, holding hands, looking at the reflect of the moon on the water, breaking every now and then when the waves turned angrier. Like if they knew everything was coming to an end.

"I'm sorry" He whispered.

"I'm sorry too."

"I wish we could go back to the start, fix all up, and avoid everything that ever hurt you."

"Maybe this is our fate. You know? Nobody said it was easy, we didn't choose this. It just happened. I wish we could go back too, but… we can't. What's done it's done." She sounded so defeated, every little piece of hope leaving her body.

He lifted her hand to his eyes, his gaze focused on her wedding ring. He remembered the letters behind it. _'I won't let go.'_ "It's not supposed to end like this."

"I know."

"MOOOOOOM! I'M HUNGRY!" Layla yelled from the house.

Zac chuckled at his daughters antics. But his smile turned to a frown in a second. Layla came in the package too. No Vanessa, no Layla. He wasn't going to be there for her. She was going to grow up with the idea that her father died when she was a baby. Well, that was true but, will she remember who teach her how count? Will she remember who read her every night since she was a baby? Will she remember who bathed her at night? Will she even have a memory of him besides a picture or home video?

Vanessa was about to stand up when Zac pulled her down. His eyes were grey. "Think about what you're going to do, Vanessa. Have you think about Layla? How this going to affect her? This is about her too. Once you told me that I couldn't walk in and out of her life. What if you regret you're decision?"

Her lips pressed together. It was true; she didn't add Layla to the equation. "I'm still thinking about it." She finally said and went inside the house.

"Daddy, why do you look so sad?" Layla asked with her blue eyes bugging out and her hair all wet rounded by bubbles on the bathtub.

Zac sighed at his daughter's naïve comment. "It's nothing angel. I'm just tired."

"Is mommy mad at you? I can talk to her if you want to."

"No, mommy isn't mad at me, we were just playing with you a while ago. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're always kissing mommy and you haven't kiss her in a while. So I thought she was mad at you." The girl looked like she was about to cry. It shattered in pieces her dad's heart.

"I kissed mommy today, you just didn't saw it." He kissed her forehead and took her Aurora's towel. "C'mon, time to go to bed." His arms pulled her out of the water, placing her on the rug to start drying her body.

"You still love mommy right?"

Even though he was dead he felt his breath got caught on this through, almost choking with it. "Of course I love her. And I love you too. I always will, I'll always have."

She nodded, understanding the words but not his eyes. Even she could she the sad darkness in them. "And she still loves you?"

His eyebrows frowned. A girl of her age shouldn't be asking these questions. "Yes, she loves me. Layla, why are you asking this?"

Her little shoulders shrugged.

"Angel, I'm always going to be by your side. Right next to you, looking out for you, taking care of you, and helping you. I'm never going to leave you, got it?"

Layla nodded, lunching at her dad's neck, hugging him with her thin arms. "I love you daddy."

"I know angel. I love you too." Zac held her close. She was still a baby; she had so much to go through. If there was a way to change it all, he would but there wasn't a magic reset button that disappeared all the bad things.

After a half hour of reassuring Layla that everything was all right and reading her 'Cinderella' Zac finally dared to go to his wife. She was still taking her relaxing bath, probably making a choice that will change their lives. It killed him.

He laid on their bed and closed his eyes shielding them with his arm, feeling the softness of the sheets that took him back to all the times he made love to Vanessa under them. Everything was fucked up. His ears caught the sound of the bathroom door opening and the switch tuning on. He knew she was out and wanting to talk but he couldn't face her just yet.

To his surprise, her lips touched his and her nude body was against his. He pulled back.

"What are you doing?"

She looked like she was crying. Her eyes darted away and closed with pain. "I need to show you how much I love you."

He frowned. "Look at me."

She wouldn't.

"Vanessa, look at me." He pulled her face to his eyes forcing her to look him. "Say it again."

"I need to show you how much I love you." She whispered.

It didn't take a genius to understand the hiding message. But he wanted to do the same thing too. "Okay."

Their lips melted together again. They touched, kissed and bit every single inch of their bodies until early hours of the morning, showing their love silently, making sure the angel next door didn't wake up.

They couldn't get enough of each other, it wasn't enough, and their bodies couldn't be separated for long until the parade of love started all over again. When she fell asleep, tired and wary he took advantage to record in his mind every little detail of her body, deep down knowing that he wouldn't get to be so close to her.

He chuckled at the tiny wrinkle on her cheek, imagining how she would freak out when she found it. And the smile erased and quickly as it came. His wrinkles wouldn't grow with hers; his hairs wouldn't turn grey with hers, her last minute wasn't going to be shared with him, he would be waiting on the other side –if it existed- but he wasn't going to be there to hold her hand.

And then it came like one of those cheesy clips from movies when all the important moments of your life swing past you. Every film, premiere, award shows, fights, break up, make ups, wedding, honey moon, holidays and their baby, every detail of their life. 17 years, more than a half of his life. And somehow it turned a little light of hope on his mind. Maybe she'll think about this too, maybe she'll forget about getting closure, maybe with all the memories she'll remember how hard they worked to get to this place.

Maybe.

Her eyes fluttered when his finger started to caress her face. She smiled so sweetly and happy, that he couldn't help to smile at her too -Probably forgetting their reality-. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, maybe 3 or 4 a.m." He kissed her nose hoping she would giggle.

She did, sounded so peaceful. "You wore me out."

Zac chuckled, he knew it wasn't going to last long but he was going to make the best of it. "I just missed you."

"I missed you too." She cuddled close to his chest closing her eyes again, and peering small kisses to it. She felt so warm and full of life and he could feel the smile against his skin.

Maybe she finally got over the closure thing. "I love you, I'm happy that you chose me. I really can't cope with the idea of a life without you and Layla."

Her smile faded, her memory coming back. It was time to let go. It was the best, protection. She was protecting her family and her child. It was time to get closure.

She looked up at his bright blue eyes, knowing it would break him. "I can't do this anymore." And right there the love of her life disappeared from her sight.

* * *

**So… part two should be up during this month or starts of February. I know you hate me right now and with chapter 9 you're going to hate me even more. He he. I still hope you like it. And ohm, this is closure for me too, I guess. This is just to spice up the story a little. I promise everything will be fine. Anyways, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. :) Keep the faith.**


	9. Chapter 9: It's Called Closure Part 2

**Chapter 9: It's Called Closure Part 2.**

_Zac chuckled, he knew it wasn't going to last long but he was going to make the best of it. "I just missed you."_

"_I missed you too." She cuddled close to his chest closing her eyes again, and peering small kisses to it. She felt so warm and full of life and he could feel the smile against his skin._

_Maybe she finally got over the closure thing. "I love you, I'm happy that you chose me. I really can't cope with the idea of a life without you and Layla."_

_Her smile faded, her memory coming back. It was time to let go. It was the best, protection. She was protecting her family and her child. It was time to get closure._

_She looked up at his bright blue eyes, knowing it would break him. "I can't do this anymore." And right there the love of her life disappeared from her sight._

**9**

She loved him. She really did. The point of doing this was because she loved him. She felt her breath being taken away when he disappeared from her sight but he was there, she was still touching his chest and her skin still sensed the air leaving his lungs. She wanted to call him out but the words wouldn't come out, her whole body was frozen, her eyes desperately looking for his sky blues but they were nowhere to be found. Anxiety started to run through her body, wanting to get comfort from him, she supposed he was feeling the same and it dawned on her that the only way to find it out was looking through the window of his heart painted by cerulean but they were gone. It was like every single image of him was taken away from her mind, the love for him overwhelmed her by the fact that her wrong words sweep him out of her life in less than a second.

"Zac…" Vanessa managed to speak out. "Come back to me, please, please come back to me. I didn't mean it. Come back to me" She was so out of herself that she didn't even realized that she was crying until one of his fingers caressed her cheek to sweep away the tears. She felt his body coming closer to her and his lips touching her forehead so soft and tender making her eyes close instantaneously, feeling pure bliss.

"I'm right here baby, Shhh, I'm right here." Zac appeased her, soothing her hair. He panicked knowing the process already started, making him disappear from her gaze. It scared him holding her shaking body not knowing how to change it all.

The new fear on top of her head was never got to see his eyes again. How was she supposed to explain him everything? She planned to never open her eyes again; she knew if she did a void will take over her heart.

"Vanessa calm down, you're scaring me." He whispered with a breaking voice. "Open your eyes."

"No."

"Baby…"

"No! You are not here! You are gone, Zac. You… you are gone." She cried.

Zac had to hold back from crying too, but somebody had to be strong. He had to. "Open your eyes. Please."

She was about to break him apart if she ever muster up the courage to even speak, her mind pondered his request. It was the last thing she could do for him. So she dared do as he asked. Her heart stopped at the sight. There they were. His eyes, sadness adorned them and the color obviously changed, somewhere between black and blue. It stole her breath again. A bit of happiness revived her body, she could see him. At least for now.

"I'm here." His voice sounded so tired and lifeless, almost defeated.

"I'm sorry."

His lips pushed a forced smile that was meant to calm her but it did otherwise. "It's not your fault. I understand."

"It is my fault. I choose this. Nobody forced me." _Not directly, I guess. _Vanessa thought.

A couple of weeks back, Jason called the photo studio. He wasn't going to hurt her or Layla. He just wanted money. He wanted to be paid for his silence. If she sends him five thousand dollars he wouldn't speak the truth. The guilt was eating her alive. She wasn't a liar; she wasn't lying –not specifically-. But the truth will hurt a lot of people, her family her friends, the whole world. It was better this way. She could hurt the rest of her life as long as her daughter didn't.

"I know you want to move on. It's understandable. I don't blame you."

She didn't want to unlock her eyes from his. She feared he would go away again. "What's going to happen now?"

His breath got caught in his throat and his faith and hope give up. She wanted this, no doubt about it. Her eyes always spoke the truth, it was crystal clear. And he wasn't going to force her to do something she didn't want. He made that mistake once, and well, here he was. "You still want to go through this?" He couldn't help to ask.

Her tongue moistened her lips before pressing them together, her nervousness made her afraid of his reaction when she nodded her head yes.

Pain ripped through his dead body making his eyes shut down and his head shook in denial. The decision was made and there was nothing he could do. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

He sat up from the bed and rested his head against the ivory wall, letting the thin sheet reveal his naked chest and a hollow place right between where his heart was covered by flesh. The scar of a bullet. His hands covered his god-like face and his cheeks blew air out of his body. "Well," He turned his eyes down at her petite body and wrapped an arm around her bare back. Might as well make the best of his last time with her. "First you won't be able to see me, then touch me, and then hear me and I'll be gone. _Forever._"

Her brain processed the awful information slowly. Forever was a long time. But that's what death is, right? The information changed the whole perspective of the future. She and her daughter would never see Zac again. Her mind started to race with doubts and fears. The right thing to do seemed completely wrong now.

"Olivia said you have to say it out loud." Vanessa could swear his eyes lit up by saying her name.

Watching his lips pronounce her name made her uneasy. Her jaw made a thin line like her lips and observed wary his features. "Say what?"

"That you want closure. Otherwise the process would be incomplete and I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." He chuckled. That would be fun to watch.

Vanessa narrowed her eyes at him, but it wasn't time to pick up a fight. Concern filled her brain. What was he going to do? "Will you be at peace?"

His shoulders shrugged. Olivia never wanted to talk about that particular part of the equation. She was pretty sensitive about it. It was obvious she wasn't at peace. She did mention something about 'unfinished business' but he thought she watched too much of _Ghost Whisper_.

"What's going to happen to Layla? What am I supposed to tell her?"

"What we've always tell her, that I'm in heaven."

"Will you?"

Zac sighed in desperation. "I don't know, Vanessa. I never thought I'll leave. I always believed I'd find a body soon enough before you gave up on us, so no, I don't know what the hell is going to happen to me." His grip let go of her and left the bed looking for his clothes, he turned his back to her hurt face, putting his final garment on. He moved to leave the room but her voice stopped him like a rope tied to his heart. She still had an effect on him.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was weak and strained.

He couldn't look at her; lately, he felt that simple action like the biggest task of his life. "With Layla." He replied curtly.

"Are you coming back?

His hand ran through his face and his lips pulled a deep breath. "Yes, it's not like I have a choice."

**9**

Zac opened the door of his angel's room. The bedroom was dimmed lightly by golden stars that twirled around from her lamp on her nightstand. The theme of _The Little Mermaid_ covered the clear blue walls and on the corner was the bed that guarded his daughter. He moved closer to it, seeing Layla's relaxed features being hidden by the shadows of the night. She really was an angel. His heart warmed at the view, this is how he wanted to remember her: Sweet, naïve, innocent, little, dependent of her creators. He was glad he got to see her grew up, not all the way like he wanted but it worked for him. He took a moment to record her face on his brain, she did look like her mother but there were little pieces of him on his daughter too. She looked so angelical that he didn't want to wake her up but he had to teach her a last lesson.

"Layla, wake up." He said softly sitting on the rugged floor to be able to look at her innocent eyes.

Her eyes fluttered at the sound of his voice. Her blue orbs were revealed slowly, having a hard time to keep them open. "Is time to go to school?" She asked groggily.

"No angel, you're not going to school today." He smiled at her cuteness. It reminded him of her mother

Her eyelids closed again and a little satisfied smile lighted her face. "Good."

"Don't go to sleep yet, I have to tell you something"

"I'm tired." She pouted.

"I know but I have to tell you something."

She yawned and opened her eyes once more, blinking her tiredness away. "Okay."

Zac gave her a small warm smile, completely in love with his daughter. How on God's green Earth he made something so flawless like this child? "Never grow up, okay?"

The girl giggled quietly at her dad. "Daddy don't be silly, everyone grows up."

"You don't have to; I'd give all I have if you could stay like this."

Her fist rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I want to sleep first."

He laughed at her perkiness. "In a minute, angel. You're just too much like your mother."

"I like mom." She replied.

"I know, I like her too." She was so silly. "You have to take good care of her, you know." He said more seriously.

Layla's face twisted in confusion, making her nose wrinkle cutely. "That's your job."

"I know, but I'm not going to be here for long."

Her eyebrows furred. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to heaven, angel."

The child's features turned sad. That's wasn't good. "But that's where Goldie went when he died." Her childish mind made her thought of her gold fish which life ended tragically by Aubree's kitten. The fish ended on the traditional ceremony of the flushing toilet less than 2 months ago. "Are you dying?"

"Something like that." How you explain a toddler that her father died when she was a baby but that by some supernatural force he didn't die per se? "Come here." He pulled the kid to his lap and held her close the way he used to when she was a new born.

"Can I come with you?" She questioned with sad eyes.

"No -not yet-. But when the time is right, I'll be waiting for you with my arms open." He smiled sadly. "Somebody has to take care of mommy."

"Are you coming back?"

He shook his head. "No, angel. I'm not coming back."

He hazel eyes started to leap small drops of water and she rested her head against his chest. "I'll miss you."

He couldn't help to hold back his tears. "I know angel. I'll miss you too. But I'll always be watching over you and mommy, I won't let anybody hurt you, I'll always protect you. You're still an innocent. And Layla I want you to live your life like nothing happen, okay. But do need you to do something for me."

Her watery eyes looked up. "What?"

"Your mom is going to need you a lot. You have to tell her everyday how pretty she is, and be nice girl with her because she loves you so much and you're all she has left. You're going to have to hold her very tight when she needs a hug. _Always_ say thank you and please, keep your grades up because you're a bright girl and we want you to be very successful, okay? Don't hurt her too much, she's not as strong as you think and be nice. When you get to be a teenager, talk to her, she needs someone to talk too and let her kiss you every now and then. Be good to her Layla Elena, she's going to you and you're going to need her. You're always going to be her baby so be patient. I know you don't understand now, but one day you will."

Her trembling body couldn't stop jerking and she started to sniff to catch her breath. "We- we—we nee—we need you too, daddy"

"I'm always going to be there for you, if you feel like talking to me, ask mommy to take you with me, she'll drive you, okay?" He kissed her temple and soothed her hair the way he did when he tried to calm Vanessa down. "I love you so much."

"But I want you with me." Layla cried.

"You'll be fine, close your eyes. I'll sing to you."

The girl obeyed and held tight her daddy's shirt.

"_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,**_

_**You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now,**_

_**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_

_**Don't you dare look out your window,**_

_**Darling everything's on fire,**_

_**The war outside, the door keeps raging on,**_

_**Hold on to this lullaby,**_

_**Even when music's gone, gone.**_

_**Just close your eyes, the sun is going down,**_

_**You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now,**_

_**Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.**_

_**Just close your eyes,**_

_**You'll be alright; you and I'll be safe and sound."**_

__**9**

Vanessa felt vulnerable. Vulnerability was strange feeling for her, because since Zac came along in her life the feeling was foreran. He had that gift, to make people feel easy and light-headed and comfort anyone who were in distress. He wasn't gone but it felt the opposite. Even if she regretted her choice, things will never be the same again. It hasn't been for some time now.

After putting on her clothes, she dared to go to Layla's room. The feeling of loneliness and anxiety attacking her body was eating her alive. Her ears caught Zac telling Layla to take care of her from the other end of the room. Her daughter's cries made her eyes gave up too, holding back from whimpering; she moved to downstairs and stood in front of the big window that gave an amazing view of the big ocean, the sight soothed her tears, there was something about the sound of the waves crashing together that peace her mind. It was the same way for Layla, from the moment she was conceived water was like a second home for her.

Her eye lids closed and she took a deep breath hugging her sides. Relief and guilt washed over her body. It was so confusing and draining that her feet could barely support her weight. She opened her eyes again and the black sky faced her, there was no moon or stars, it was pitching black. It was scary. Her orbs couldn't stand the darkness anymore so she turned around to go and find her husband. Piercing blue met her; the sight almost tumbled her to the floor.

His eyes held some kind of resentment but concern too. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you."

She gave him a sad smile. "It's okay." Her heart couldn't help to melt the beautifulness of his face. "I was about to go and find you. How's Layla?"

He seemed to take a while to formulate his reply; he walked out of the glass door and sat on one of the beach chairs that faced the blue navy water. "I put her back to sleep, she was pretty tired."

Vanessa followed him and hesitated about seating _beside_ him or _with_ him, he looked at her with longing and that was her free pass. She sat on his lap and leaned on his chest, every ounce of strength was stolen from her the second their skins connected, the tiredness of not sleeping was staring to take a toll on her organism. "I'm sorry."

"I need you, you know?" Zac confessed with rough pain on his voice, she felt it; it was like when you get cut by a knife, it cut her too.

"I know. But we are so far away from each other now." She spoke with an edge.

"Tell me why." He buried his sight on her but she didn't look back.

Her black curls formed a curtain that hided her face form his and she played with her white gold wedding ring, running the digit of her finger on the Z recorded on it. "Tell you what?"

"Your secret, tell me."

"I can't. I can't tell you. I won't tell you." She whispered slowly. She wanted to, she really wanted to tell him and go back to the start, but they were on a breaking point by now. There was nothing else to do than set him free.

It frustrated him, being like this: back and forth, running in circles, chasing nothing that was worth the chase. "So this is it? We're going to throw 17 years to the garbage and move on like none of this ever happened. Dou you know how hard it's for me to leave my family when the person who tear us apart is still missing? Do you have an idea of how hard is for me to say goodbye to my daughter? Are you even thinking of me, Vanessa? Are you?"

Vanessa lifted her gaze with tears to his and watched him walk away from her, standing in front of her with rage in his sky blues. "Don't do this harder than it already is, Zac. Please."

Zac shook his head, narrowing his eyes at her. Who is this woman? What did she do to his unbeatable wife? Where's the woman he loved? "Who are you?" Tears streamed down his face by now.

"I'm the woman who's taking care of your family. You have to stay away from me before I hurt you more."

"You don't see it, do you? I _WANT_ love you! I want to break through this with you! You chose this! How many times do I have to tell you that this is a once in a life time chance? Why can't you just accept it?"

"And why can't you accept that I'm not the 16 year old you fell in love with! This is the best for everyone, Zac! I'm not who I seem, you still have time to leave. I want to move on!"

"Why do you always do this? Why won't you let me love you?"

"Because, I don't deserve you. Stay away from me, I'm not who you think I am, I'm not an angel. I'm only good at hurting you. I wish I was the girl you love or regret this but I don't see another way to save you from the hurt."

"Do you want me to stay away from you?" Zac asked with hurt. The strongest pain started to ran through his veins; He felt some kind of strange force sweep him away from her.

"No, but there's no other way. I don't want to lose you." The moment she finished the sentence he was gone from her gaze again, only that this time hurt deeper than the first. Her eyes closed shut, trying to avoid the empty space waiting for her. She had to contain herself from screaming in pain, feeling like something was being ripped away from her body. Life if someone was trying to pull her heart out of her chest.

He rushed to her side, seeing the way her face showed torture. "I still love you. I really do. Do you still love me?"

Her head moved away and nodded. "Yes, that's the reason why I'm letting you go."

"You don't have to let me go. We can start all over again. We can go back to the start." He pulled her to his embrace, getting his face on her hair. "We can do this, Vanessa."

"No, we can't. We can't, it's not going to work. This is the best, just…" Her lips released whimpers preventing her from speaking. She had no one on her side to pick her up when Zac leaves. Zac had Olivia, and Olivia had Zac. They had each other. She had no one. This made it harder to let go of him. He was her rock, her strength, her support system, her happiness, her love. He was a big part of her but this is something that should've happen 6 years ago, the day he died. Not today. She was still depended on him. "Just let me move on."

"I'm really trying, I'm trying."

They stood there, out on the beach, midmorning, holding each other for what seemed hours. The sun was staring to come out painting the black sky of purple with orange and grey, the metal-like clouds were hiding the sun rays, announcing that a big storm was coming.

It was going to happen. He couldn't change it. He had no power over this. But she wanted this; he was going to give it to her. He forced himself to stop crying and prepare for what going to come next. He knew she couldn't see him anymore, now it was time for her to stop feeling him. He let go of her, hearing how she whimpered when the cold breeze hit her body.

"Say it."

Her coffee eyes searched through her surroundings struggling to find him. "Say what?" She asked to the wind.

"That you want closure; just say it so I can leave already."

"And you're going to be gone? Forever?"

"Yes."

He watched as she stood up from the chair and followed his voice. They were face to face, she wasn't aware of it but she stayed in her place, lifting her hand, she searched for his features, finding his cheek with her palm she ran her thumb through his skin feeling it wet from his tears. "I don't understand." She cried.

He leaned on her touch, closing his eyes and enjoying how it felt. "You don't have to understand."

"I want to see you." He felt how she was struggling to bring him back, but he knew it wasn't going to happen.

He sighed, opening back his eye lids, cupping her face on both of his hands. "No, my love, don't force it. It's not going to work."

She looked down lowering her face to the wood floor. "I wish I could explain you."

"You don't have to. I'll always love your need for freedom, even if it means stepping aside from your life."

Her eyes moved back up to where his voice was coming and her lips curved just a little. "But you're going to come visit me, right?"

"No, I know you want it, but I don't know if _I_ want it. Live like this, be like this, running in circles, knowing I can't really have you and you don't really want me."

"But…"

"Just say it already so I can leave, if you don't feel this love anymore I have nothing left to say."

"I do lo…"

"Don't say anything else, I understand you but understand me, you're just hurting me more by keeping me here."

"Maybe I'm not ready, maybe I don't want this. What's going to happen to you?"

"You and I know that's not truth, you do want this, it's just hard to take the first step. I'll find a way to cope, I always do."

Her head shook in denial, maybe he could cope but she couldn't. "But there has to be a way, to see you, like in my dreams or something."

He joined her forehead with his, giving him access to stare deep into her eyes. "It's not worth the try, just say it already Vanessa, I have nothing else to do here."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A single tear ran down her cheek and her hand gripped his. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He leaned to kiss her lips for one last time and held her as close as he could.

Their kiss was hungry, full of love and passion and longing. Their bubble was protecting them from the future ahead, making the world revolve around them. Neither wanted to break apart from their connection, but something was doing that for them. They make it last for some minutes, but Vanessa started to get needy of air, forcing them to separate. They foreheads were together and Zac waited for her to catch some oxygen.

No words from Olivia prepared him for this moment. It was like dying for a second time. "Say it." He instructed and kissed her forehead, waiting to be swept away from her arms.

She swallowed the knot on her throat and forced every cell of her body to cooperate with strength to say the 3 deadly words. She gripped his body tightly feeling like if a big wall of bricks crushed her. "I want closure."

* * *

**Feel free to hate me, I hate myself too (: First of all, I own nothing bla bla bla… The lullaby is called Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars, I'm in love with that song. Second of all, I'm sorry, it had to be done and I feel like a villain but I promise everything will get better. I will really appreciated some reviews, I really want to know how you felt reading this, because I want to improve the story and I would love if you tell me where I can get better. Okay that been said, I hope you like it, chapter 10 is on it's way, I'm working on it and keep the faith (:**


	10. Chapter 10: Breathing Strength

Chapter 10: Breathing Strength.

How he got there, he had no idea. But he didn't have the strength to find out. Why he was there, he had no clue. Well, he did. Kind of. This house was the last place where he breathed. He supposed it was something symbolic, now that he was tore away from his family, he couldn't think straight enough to find somewhere to go. Even though this was the last place he wanted to be. To be honest, he expected Heaven or God, even hell. But this house was worst than what he remember it.

Zac couldn't remember the way he died. He knew how, but it wasn't on his memory. What was on his memory, were all the fights and mistakes that held this place.

He rented this house when he decided he wanted acting instead of going to collage when Layla was less than a month old. He dragged along his wife and daughter thinking this movie was going to give him an Oscar. He didn't even get to finish the movie.

He was shattered, he really was. What was he supposed to do now?

"Zac, it's okay. You knew it was going to happen." A voice said in his ear. He felt how a pair of thin arms wrapped his shoulders and got a glimpse of red hair through the tears blocking his sight.

He never showed tears to anybody that wasn't Vanessa. At least real tears. She was the only person who made him feel secure and loved, so peaceful and complete. He never trusted anybody with his real feeling that wasn't his wife; his life was dedicated to her and their daughter. But he had no life now. And well… she was gone and a red haired woman was taking over her place on his heart. He hoped she did.

Zac nestled on her chest and Olivia held him carefully as they sat on the rugged floor. When again, they had gotten this close?

"I love you." She confessed softly. Scared to see what he would say. She knew he was vulnerable and she promised herself that the three words would _never_ left her mind. But they just slipped out of her tongue and now it was too late to take them back.

His mind drifted back to times Vanessa said those words to him. Way too many times. His heart skipped a beat remembering those moments when she was naked under him, caressing his ear and hair bringing him to the edge of bliss.

Zac needed comfort and Olivia was the only one willing to give it to him. He looked up to find her sweet green eyes expecting him to react at her words. He moved away from her chest only to cup her face with both of his hands. He was surprised at the softness of her skin, he brought her closer to his lips and he dared to kiss her. Her lips tasted like honey and felt like velvet. But it wasn't Vanessa's lips. It felt so right and wrong, both at the same time. He found himself wanting more of the kiss. He kissed her deeper but softly, thrilled but scared that she parted her lips for him. A mix of different feelings led him to let his tongue touch her lower lip.

Olivia felt a rush of life entering her body through Zac's lips. Her heart pounded so hard in her chest that she felt it could come out any second. He tasted like heaven, his lips were so soft and gentle and the way he held her against him melted her. It felt like if angels picked them up and laid them on a cloud. It was too cheesy that she could barely believe it. She instinctively opened her lips to his. And for a minute she imagined he loved her too. But then her mind drifted to a black haired angel called Layla. His daughter trusted her with her daddy and she wasn't going to fail her. She pushed away immediately catching how Zac's tearful eyes opened in confusion. "No." She whispered.

Zac frowned at her. He felt like if ants were walking all over his body. He couldn't decide whether if it was good or bad. "You said you loved me."

The ghost girl nodded bringing the palm of her hand to her lips and the nail of her pinky to her teeth.

He took her hand to hold it tight against his chest. The corners of his mouth curved up to show what seemed a smile. "I love you too."

She chuckled at his declaration, moving her limb away. "No you don't. You love your wife and your daughter. I just happen to be the only woman that you trust and can see you. You don't love me, Zac."

"Yes, I do. You don't know that. I've loved you for six year now."

Her legs folded under her body and she moved closer to him, touched his cheek with her free hand and kissed his nose. "I'll take care of you. I'll help you take care of your family the way you've help me take care of mine but don't lie to me, Zac. I've been lied in the face my whole life from my parents to the 2 people I loved the most, I don't want you to lie to me." Her voice sounded so peaceful and patient. She really did love him.

She knew better than this. She knew Zac would never love her the way he loves Vanessa and she wasn't asking for a love like that. She knew that he was going to need someone willing to pick him up and 'revive' him from this heartache, but most importantly, he need to be loved. And she loved him almost as much as she loves her own child.

He nodded giving her a tired smile and kissed her knuckles. "Alright." He simply said.

She reached to clear his tears out of his beautiful face and stood up. "Wanna show me around?"

He inhaled a big piece of air and stood from the ground too. His eyes darted around the room, trying to locate the exact place where he was on this mad house. A long hallway painted by soft green and various doors that once led to rooms. He looked down and saw the stairs that marked the way to the living room. Oh yeah, he knew this place way too well.

"This is where I died." He said coldly. Little bits of memories washing over his mind made chills ran down his spine. Jason holding his daughter, Vanessa crying, a gun right in to his eyes, the images disturbed him badly. "Why am I here?"

Olivia looked around too, getting to know the place. It didn't look so bad for being an abandoned house. "I don't know." She responded honestly.

Zac felt rage running through his veins to no one in particular; the house had that effect on him. He moved to the closer door he found. His hands opened the knob and a bed on the center greeted him. But the bed wasn't alone. He saw himself and Vanessa sleeping peacefully holding each other with bare skin, they seemed so happy and in love –like newlyweds-, then a cry woke her up, forcing her sit up and follow the sound but he pulled her back to bed, she giggled and he kissed her lips sweetly before leaving the bed and the illusion was gone. "What the hell?" He said under his breath.

He was sure they never kissed in this bed. All they did ever since moving day to this house was fighting. He did remember his sleeping wife on his chest the night he brought pizza and frosting as a peace sign, but he couldn't recall anything further than that night. Hell, he couldn't even remember the day everything blew up between them if it wasn't for Vanessa's nightmares. The image that warmed his heart for a second must have been after they made up. But that was unclear for him.

"What did you see?" His red haired friend asked with concern.

He shook his head at her and walked to a third door where he knew was a provisional nursery for his little daughter. He dared to go inside the room. The image he found took his breath away, feeling like if someone just kicked him in the balls. They there were again. He was shitless in sweat pants and she was wearing his boxers and his shirt. In a blink of an eye, he saw a couple of bullets coming his way, he saw his own body being taken down to the floor and his ears caught the impact of the metal with his flesh, then a crying Vanessa rushed to his side taking him in her arms. All in slow motion, making him like if a million of needles were pinching his body.

Again, he felt the bullet right in to his heart, leading his hand to cover the part of his chest that was hit.

It felt too real to be an illusion.

Olivia pulled his arm to catch his attention, worrying at the pained look on his eyes. "Zac, what's wrong?"

His eyes shut down and he shook his head. "Take me out of here. I don't want to be here."

**10**

The rays of the sun were being blocked by the grey clouds covering the sky of the beach. It was around 7 am but the rain still hasn't fell. The sky seemed to be tuned with her feelings.

She heard tiny footsteps coming closer to her room, the sound made her legs curl up closer to her chest and her hand cover her face while she lay on the empty bed. She didn't want to face the little kid with blue eyes.

The knob turned and the door opened letting the angel in green pajamas in. "Mommy?" her little voice asked looking for her.

Vanessa couldn't force the words out of her mouth. She felt so out of herself, so exhausted, so defeated, so lifeless. The mere thought of consoling her confused daughter made her cringe in panic.

The long haired girl walked to the other side of her parents' bed holding her brown stuffed bear tight to her heart. The sight of her broken mother turned a switch on her mind. "Mommy?" She called again.

She looked at her daughter; the living image of Zac was right on the kid's features, even thought everyone said the girl looked like her. "Yes?" She pushed out.

"Can I lay with you?" Layla asked with a whisper. She knew what her mommy needed. Her dad left her instructions to take care of her, and she was going to do just that. Take care of her mother was the only thing important to her now.

The broken woman nodded and let the barefooted child occupy the side of the bed that belonged to her husband. She pulled the kid and her bear close to her body, almost smiling at how her baby fitted perfectly against her body even though she grew up a lot. The brown eyes looked down at the now green with blue freckles on them. She knew exactly why the sudden change of color. Only when Zac was around they were blue, but now that he was gone her eyes turned hazel. It broke her even more.

"Daddy is gone?" Layla asked carefully without meeting her mother's eyes.

She nodded and kissed Layla's forehead. "It's alright. Just you and me, angel"

Layla cuddled closer to her mother's chest. Her childish mind didn't quite process how things changed in a matter of hours. She felt little drops falling on her hair and how her mommy's grasp tightened around her. Her daddy was right, someone had to hold her close and protect her from her fears. Just like she did a few weeks ago when she was scared of the dark, but after her parents put a night light, her fear went away. That's what her mommy needed, a night light to protect her from the monsters on her closet.

What the girl didn't know was how serious, horrible and real these monsters were.

It seemed like days passed as Vanessa held close her child, but only a few hours went by. Her mind was on blank, her heart was broken and her body was lifeless. The thunders outside made her body flinch and the hard rain hitting the roof matched the silent tears running down her cheeks, landing on her daughter's dark hairs.

The scenery took her back 6 years. Just a day after Zac's death, when she was forced to go home and try to get some sleep and that horrible thunder storm had her crying the whole night. That night she held a little Layla too, and that night her dead husband made an appearance scaring her. That night was the start of their new life that now ended. It wasn't fair. Nothing about this was fair.

Her mind was so disconnected with her body. Pain rushed through her thin veins at the thought of Zac's death. The image filling her doped brain was making her tremble in guilt. It was all her fault. If she had used her brain, if she had used her knowledge, if she had just force her shaking hands to stop and aim right, this whole hell wouldn't even exist or be considered. The cries and screams entered her ears again and it felt like she was back to October 16th. His birthday was less than 2 days away for God's sake! He wasn't supposed to die! Not like that anyways.

Her tired eyes closed for a moment and like a lighting striking right in front of her, blue eyes met her. His eyes, the only ones she wanted to look at. The water oozing out of her orbs hardened as she realized for like 100th time that she was never going to see those eyes again.

* * *

"_Please, please open your eyes." She cried against his still chest._

_But her request wasn't going to happen._

"_Mrs. Efron, the police would like to speak to you." A petite blonde nurse spoke from the back of the tragic hospital room. The words the woman said weren't registered by her brain. Her soul focus was on her sleeping husband. She was going to watch him open his beautiful eyes again, just like she did every morning. He was just over tired; he needs to sleep a little more. That was all._

"_Zac… Zac please… Don't do this to us… You promised me! You never break your promises"_

_Her eyes could barely stand the sight of his pale lifeless face. His chest wasn't moving and his skin was deadly cold. All she wanted was to see his eyes open up and his voice to cut through the horrible silence that was swallowing her. She just wanted his comfort, his arms to cradle her close and his lips grazing her forehead whispering that it was all a nightmare and instructing her to go back to sleep as he traced soothing doodles on her bare skin._

_But he didn't open his eyes. He didn't hold her close. He wasn't breathing._

"_Mrs. Efron, it's time. Please don't force to call your family." The nurse said with pain in her voice._

_Vanessa pealed her eyes away from his body and turned to the woman dressed in scrubs with a pleading look. "He's going to wake up. I swear he's going to. He just likes to play sick jokes on me, he thinks it's hilarious, but I promise he's waking up. Just give him a little time; he's not a morning person. He's waking up."_

_The nurse seemed to hold back her tears and she moved close to the broken woman, placing her skinny fingers on her shoulders she feared to say the words that were the ugliest part of her job. "He's not going to wake up Mrs. Efron. We tried everything we could, but it just wasn't on his destiny. We tried."_

_She frowned at the woman and shook her off. "THEN TRY HARDER!" She shouted._

"_I'm sorry Mrs. Efron. He's not going to wake up."_

"_No! He is going to wake up! Tell her, Zachary! Please!" Her voice was so desperate, and shouting consumed the bit of energy left on her body making fall to the shiny floor. It was probably the 96__th__ time she was on the ground that day and counting._

_In that moment, Starla came in to the room, rushing to her daughter in law; she knelt down to her and forced her eyes to look at her. "Vanessa, be strong. You have to be strong for your baby. Be strong."_

"_He's my strength, Starla. He's my life, my love, my faith, my everything. You can't let him die! He's your son. Please make him wake up. Please. He's my strength, don't let them take him away."_

* * *

She wasn't aware of the time but a growling stomach made her come back to the cruel reality ahead of her and wonder how many hours was left of the day. She looked down at the source of the sound and caressed the light brown hair of her daughter. The girl looked up at her with sad eyes and smiled tenderly at her.

"You're hungry." Vanessa said as she rubbed her eyes that now were dry as the Sahara; she couldn't help to be pleased now that the tears stopped and the rain fell tiredly.

Layla shook her head in response.

"Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes." The angel lied.

She sighed, rolling her eyes tiredly. "Don't lie. What would you like to eat?"

"You're tired; you don't have to get up."

She tried to smile at her daughter's concern but failed miserably. Her body didn't bother to cooperate with what her brain demanded, but she couldn't care less. "We can call Nana; I can take you to her house or ask her to come over."

"I want to stay with you." The kid pouted.

"Layla you have to eat something. We have to step out of our bubble sooner or later, baby." She kissed her forehead and sat up, looking up at the digital clock on the wall. 3:08 it read. Well that wasn't good. "It's late afternoon, angel. How about this? We can stay home the whole weekend if you want but we have to make someone come here and take care of us."

Layla rejected the idea immediately; she just wanted to be with her mom, not that an outsider asked sensate questions. "I can take care of us."

A sigh came out of her mouth due to her daughter's perseverance. She was her father's daughter. "Lay, you're six. I'm thirty two. You can't take care of us that is my job."

"No, it was daddy's job." The toddler whispered.

Vanessa almost choked with her own tongue. The kid wasn't lying, it was Zac's job. And she had no idea how to replace him.

_**4 Years Later.**_

As the years went by and the pain, tears and sorrows were left behind, Vanessa got to see her daughter grow up. She got to be the person she always wanted to be: A photographer, a mother and a strong woman. She got to mourn her husband the way she was supposed to 10 years ago but the only thing she didn't have was moving on. Neither the guilt left her body. Every day was a struggle.

After 5 and a half months of breaking down, Vanessa decided to pull herself together and raise her child the way she wanted to. Every day when the green eyes of Layla met her made her realize that she stole the most important thing the kid needed: Her innocence. For being a six years old kid her mind was way ahead of her age. She caused that. She couldn't take care of herself so the child did it for her.

Layla took care of her mother as much as she could. She never asked about her father. She did everything he asked for that last night and picked up her mom from the floor without hesitation every time. And slowly, as she grew up, all she had left of her father were home videos and dreams. Dreams that seemed memories of her first years of life, memories that seemed real, which gave her hope, that made her wait for her dad up all night. But it wasn't until her Nana took her to see her daddy's grave when she turned 8 years old confirmed that it was only dreams. Nothing else, nobody to wait for, nobody to look up to and it made her more mature for her age.

To Vanessa, every night was a nightmare as the image of Zac's death assaulted her mind, reminding her of how guilty she was. She would cry all night long, play some videos of her husband and if she was lucky enough sleep and hour or two, sometimes Layla would come in and they would sing together the lullaby they both loved. _You and I'll be safe and sound. _And it hit her some months after he left that she was supposed to keep her child safe and sound, not backwards. So she did that, hoping the nightmares and guilt stopped. But it didn't.

Until tonight. The night before her daughter's 10th birthday she had the most beautiful dream she could ask for.

* * *

_The sun painted the cloud of orange and it reflected on the crystalline water. The sight of the beautiful Hawaiian beach got prettier with his presence. She didn't have to look twice to know who the man on the water was. It made her sigh with content._

_She looked down to see her wedding dress on. Well, she was married already and she wasn't wearing it again so what the hell? She giggled and ran to the water, her breathing her heavier and her heart fluttering like colliery wings as she came closer to her now husband._

_Her hands covered his eyes and she giggled in his ear after she pecked his neck. "Guess who?" She asked sweetly._

_Zac chuckled at her childish game."Mhhh… Who could it be?" He took her hands in his and turned to face her. His eyes were more beautiful than ever. He smiled happily and kissed her knuckles._

"_What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be making love to me?" She smirked._

"_I've made love to you more than a million times." He said with a serious tone._

"_Yeah but this one is special, we're husband and wife now."_

_His lips showed a half smile, the cynic one. The one she didn't like so much. "If we're husband and wife then you should've told me the truth when I asked you about it, at least before you let me go."_

_Vanessa's smile dropped. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I know I'm dead. I know there's no way we can change that now. I just wish you would have been honest about it." His voice became strained but tender; he looked behind to catch his wife with a confused look on her face. He saw when the reality dawned on her and looked back at the landscape._

_She wasn't on their honeymoon. It wasn't real. "This is a dream?"_

_He nodded._

_Her eyes darted down to the water and sighed. "You're dead." She whispered._

"_I am."_

"_You never come to my dreams, I always have nightmares." She looked up again and met his blue eyes; they seemed calmed, not sad or heartbroken or angry. Just calmed and peaceful and it made Vanessa imagine that he was on heaven and that she did a good thing by letting him go._

"_You still have them?" He sounded shocked._

"_Yeah, sometimes we sing before bed time. Layla insists on singing her lullaby." She smiled at the thought of her daughter. "She always dreams about you. She doesn't want to tell me about them because she thinks it's going to hurt me."_

"_I know, I told her to. I'm with her all the time."_

_She nodded, understanding he didn't want anything to do with her, that's why he let her have those horrible nightmares, maybe this was one, maybe she just wanted to torture her. "You hate me, don't you?"_

_Her ears heard him laugh; the sound confused her but warmed her heart. She missed his laugh. "All the opposite, my love, I love you more anything or anyone in this world." He sighed and scratched his eyebrow, which meant confusion, he was confused. "I don't like to love you sometimes, especially when Olivia reminds me of it every time I say—"_

"_What do you say to Olivia, Zac?" She asked with fear._

_He shook his head dismissing her question; he wasn't here to talk about his feelings towards his new love. "Nothing. I need to talk to you about something." Zac walked the few steps she was away and cupped her face in his looking straight in to her eyes._

_She felt in heaven. His hands felt just like she remembered and she couldn't help to close her eyes and lean in to his touch. At least he still loved her and that's all that mattered to her._

"_Baby, open your eyes, I need to tell you something." He said softly, the way he used to speak to her. "Open them." The phrase reminded her of the times he made love to her and asked the same request._

_She did as he asked and without further warning, she was head over hills for him again._

"_I need you to go to the grave yard." He said slowly._

_The grave yard. She's never been there after his funeral. The thought of Zac's body underground made her flinch, but her family thought it would be a good idea, since Layla could visit it whenever she liked instead of throwing his ashes to the sea._

"_Why?" She said with pain in her voice._

"_I just need you to go there today."_

"_Today? It's Layla's birthday. I can't."_

"_Please. I just need you to be there please."_

"_Why?" She asked again._

"_Please be there, please." His eyes shined and he looked like he had something in the making. But who she was to deny him something like that?_

"_Okay, I'll be there." He smiled completely, the boyish grin she loved so much. She smiled back._

"_I love you. I do love you, Vanessa." He leaned in and pulled her face carefully to his, catching her lips with his. He kissed her softly while pushing her against his body, the warm and sparks started running through their skin. Just like they remembered it. "Vanessa." He said in a whisper._

* * *

"Vanessa… Vanessa! VANESSA!" Starla yelled loud hitting some pots together.

The brunette shook her head and blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. Well, this kitchen and dirty dishes looked nothing like a Hawaiian sunset.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Her mother in law asked with a confused look.

"Uh?" Vanessa answered absently, turning around to look at her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, scratching her neck, the habit she picked up from Zac. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just daydreaming, I'm fine." She turned back to the sink, remembering her task. She was supposed to wash the morning dishes, but they looked untouchable.

"Okay…" The blonde woman said narrowing her eyes at her daughter putting the pots down. "I just dropped Layla off, she was pretty excited when all her friends came up to met her, and they gave her chocolates."

Right, Layla's 10th birthday. "Oh, really? That's good."

Starla walked to the kitchen and stood beside Vanessa, frowning at the dishes. "I thought you were going to wash them."

"Yeah, I… got lost in my thoughts, sorry." She sighed, looked around and took the tea sitting on the counter, taking a sip.

The older woman rested her weight against the sink, looking expectantly at the petite woman. "What are you thinking about, sweetie?" She had an idea of the girl's thoughts, but she needed confirmation.

Vanessa lowered her cup and bit her plump lip "I thought maybe I could skip work and go to L.A."

"L.A?" Starla asked shocked.

"Yeah, I thought I could pick up Aubree for Ashley and uhmmm… save her the 6 hours drive."

"And…"

"See Zac's grave." She said in low voice.

The volume was enough for Starla to pick it up. She sighed in angst, crossing her arms below her chest. "Vanessa…" She took a few seconds to choose her words wisely, one sound gone wrong and her daughter could break down. "You haven't been there in ten years, you said you would never step that ground again in your life, why all of the sudden you want to go there?"

"I don't want to, I_ need _to."

"You need to go on your daughter's birthday?"

"I just feel like I need to go. I'll be back in time to prepare everything for the sleepover and pick up Lay just in time, I promise."

"Sweetie… I know you miss him, and you wish he was here to see that beautiful girl you two made grow up, but I don't think it's a good idea."

"I know… I just need to talk to him, and the grave yard is the only place I don't look like a freak while doing it. I'm going, Starla. I need to." Vanessa said with a strained voice that made her want to cry.

Starla walked to the brunette and hugged her, kissing her hair and soothing it. "Well, you don't need my permission, but I'm here 24/7 okay? Hey how about I go and buy everything for the party and pick up Layla, maybe take her to eat some ice cream and we'll be home by the time you're here. Is that okay?"

Vanessa lifted her head from the woman's shoulder and smile at her. "Thank you."

**10**

The 3 hours drive to Los Angeles plus another 1 and a half hour to the grave yard were a little struggle. Her mind keep going through the dream over and over again making her stomach feel uneasy at the thought of seeing Zac's grave. She called Ashley and told her about her plan to pick her child and maybe even Landon early from school and her friend agreed and said she'd told Brittany about it.

Finally, Vanessa found herself walking to her husband's final rest. She couldn't believe she knew the way like the palm of her hand and she easily found the private mausoleum that held the body of Zac.

She opened the gate and entered it. Fresh flowers adorned it; it was clean and taken care of. David paid for the service to keep it presentable. She took a deep breath as she read what was written on the stone.

_**Zachary David Alexander Efron.**_

_**Beloved son, father and husband.**_

'_**Who you are its not where you've been, you're still an innocent.' **_

_**October 18**__**th**__** 1987 – October 16**__**th**__** 2016.**_

The sight immediately brought tears to her eyes and she kneeled down on the cement and covered her face. "Why? Why are you doing this, Zachary?"

Zac was there, even thought she couldn't see or hear him she was sure she could still feel him around. _"You'll see."_

"I'm tired, Zac. I'm tired of illusion myself thinking that you're coming back. I wish you were here, I know you're here. I'm not moving on, I'm not getting stronger, this guilt is killing me and I just want you to hold me and tell me it's going to be alright." Her voice was breaking with every word that left her mouth. It seemed to match her heart.

"_I am here. It's all going to be alright, I promise."_

"I still need you. You still haunt me and the nightmares still haunt me, no matter what I do." She closed her eyes and pictured his face, the image intact on her memory. "We had a whole life ahead of us, you know. I screw that up. I ruined everything."

"_It's ok."_

"I know you love Olivia. I can feel it, that's what you were going to say on my dream, right? I bet she takes good care of you, Layla said good things about her. I trust her, Zac." Vanessa chuckled at her words. "Look at me, I'm such a mess. I used to be the one who took care of you, I used to be the one that loved you, and I don't know what to do now that you're not here with me, with us."

"_Move on, you have to move on."_

"I do want to move on, give Layla a real childhood. I don't know how."

"_You'll find the way, I promise."_

"I just feel so alone, so incomplete, so empty, so haunted."

"_It's alright, you wait and see."_

Vanessa closed her eyes and felt how the air caressed her face, making her curls flow. She felt peace taking over her body and the weight of the wall of bricks being lifted from her shoulders. It seemed like the wind took everything away. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

Her eyes snapped open when the words crossed her ears. She knew the voice way too well, Zac's voice. Then she swore she felt his lips pressing her forehead. "Zachary, are you here?"

"Ma'am, are you okay?" A manly voice asked her. It wasn't Zac's.

She looked over her shoulder to find a man with brown hair, tall, dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt. The man wasn't older than 30 years old and was handsome for any human eye. Vanessa cleaned the tears that were drying on her face and turned her head back to the grave of her husband. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you don't sound fine." The man asked with concern.

Her lips released a sigh and stood up from the ground, removing the dirt from her skirt. "Positive."

The man leaned on his side to look at the grave and gave her a half smile. "You are Vanessa Hudgens, right?"

She rolled her eyes at the last name. "Efron, Vanessa Efron." She corrected.

"Right, you're Zac Efron's wife."

Her brown eyes lit up at the sound of her husband's name, it relived her every time. "You knew him?"

His brown locks shook along with his head and he looked down, getting his hands inside the pockets of his jeans. "No, but my wife forced me to watch every single one of his movies."

She giggled at the blush on his handsome face. "She has a great taste with movies then."

"_Had._" He corrected now. "She had a great taste, she died 5 years ago." His head pointed to his left side, showing the way to his wife grave.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm Dawson, by the way. Dawson Hunter, its nice meeting you." Dawson walked closer to Vanessa offering his hand for her to shake.

The brunette got a closer look to his face. He had grey eyes, with blue freckles on one. And his face was marked by a small scar above his eyebrow and his smile was dazzling but allowed to see another scar on his lip. It made her curious about him. He was still wearing his wedding ring, just like her. When their hands connected, Vanessa felt something weird tickling her skin. It almost made her lungs and heart stop.

"Nice to meet you too." She smiled at him.

"So, uhmm… You wanna go and grab some coffee? There a really nice shop near here with the best coffee ever, it's better than Starbucks, I promise."

She rejected the idea immediately. "No, I have to pick up my friends' children from school and I have to go home. Thanks but no." She said politely.

"It's 12:34. Kid's don't leave school until 2 or 3, c'mon, it's just a cup of coffee."

"I'm picking them up early. Sorry."

Dawson pursed his lips together, like if he was making up something in his head. "Well, how about another day. Is Monday morning alright?"

"I live three hours away, I can't. I have work and my daughter." To be honest, Vanessa wanted to say yes, but she was standing right beside Zac's thumb, still wearing her wedding ring and it was her child's birthday. She couldn't just say yes to a stranger, even thought she thought he was simpatico and had gorgeous eyes.

"Well, can I give you my number and maybe you can see if it's possible to honor me with coffee?" He said with a cute smirk, pulling out a card out of his wallet. "I own the coffee shop. There's the address if you want to stop by and give it a try."

She grabbed the small piece of paper and scanned it quickly, wanting to melt in his grey eyes again. Well, this wasn't good. "I'll think about it." She answered with a small smile.

He beamed a smile and nodded. "Okay, then. Bye."

"Bye."

She watched him walk away through the green grass. A tug at her heart shocked her. Her mind said 'go after him and say yes' but her mind pulled her back to the grave. The soft breeze hit her face again and a calming peace took over her body again. She breathed the air and wondered if this was a sign. Was it time to get stronger and move on, finally? After 10 years?

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Any questions? Feel free to ask I'll try my best to answer them without giving away the story :) uhmm, I know it was a little fast but I really want to move on to the next part of the story. A little hint, the next chapters to come are going to be from Layla's point of view. Anyways, have a nice weekend :D and keep the faith.**


End file.
